Descendencia
by Colet2312 z
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si heroínas y villanos se enamoran ? ¿ Pero si no logran permanece juntos ? Esta el la historia de las PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ se enamoran pero no pueden estar juntos por diferente causas , pero y si su descendencia los une . Es mi primera historia denle una oportunidad . Dios los BENDIGA
1. Capitulo 1 :PPGZ

**Las PPGZ no me pertenecen** **y** **algunos personajes son mis Ocs**

* _**DESCENDENCIA**_ *

Era las 7:30 am en la mejor zona de Santadilla , podemos ver una casa color negra de dos pisos , sentada en el sillón hay una hermosa morena de 25 años cabellos negros hasta el cuello y unos ojos de color verde claro , si era Bellota pero ya no utilizaba ese nombre ahora la llamaban Kaoru . Ella estaba viendo un programa que homenajeaba a las PPGZ y apareció una foto que hizo cambiar su semblante de relajado a colérico y murmuró : "Todo fue su maldita culpa " , entonces apago la tv y fue al segundo piso abrió la puerta del dormitorio , jugando con una pelota podemos ver un chico de 15 años trigueño de cabellos marrones ,ojos verdes claro y adorables pecas en sus mejillas

Kaoru: Michael cuantas veces te e dicho que no juegas con pelotas dentro de las casa

Michael : Lo siento Ma' no pude evitarlo bajamos a desayunar .

Kaoru: Si hijo vamos Ambos bajan al comedor y desayunan , entonces Michael pregunta :

Michael: Ma' por que pa' no viene a desayunar o pasar tiempo con nosotros - dijo un poco molesto

Kaoru : Su trabajo no lo deja - dijo ella Michael se puso triste pero de pronto recobró su sonrisa y dijo

Michael: Ma' te acuerdas cuándo me contabas de niño acerca de el MONSTRUO DE OJOS VERDES era muy divertido - dice feliz

Kaoru : Si... - responde tratando de contener su ira Michael : Bueno me voy al colegio Me están esperando mis primos Bye Ma' .

Michael coje su mochila , su pelota y se va.  
Kaoru lo miraba irse y dijo en voz baja : Mi monstruo de los ojes verdes. Así lo había llamado , era la única forma de que "El "continuará en su vida.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Una cuadra abajo de la casa de Kaoru había una casa de 2 pisos color blanco , en la puerta vemos a una mujer de 24 años blanca , rubio cabello amarrado en dos coletas que llegaban a las caderas y unos lindos ojos celestes ; exacto era Miyako junto a una Linda niña de 15 años blanca , cabellos rubio lo llevaba suelto con una vincha y unos ojos color azul bebé

Miyako : Cecilia cuidate mucho y obedece a tus profesores.

Cecilia : Si Mami no hay problema , pero Papi por que no esta aquí - dijo triste

Miyako : Debemos entenderlo Ceci ... tiene muchas cosas que hacer .

Cecilia : Esta bien ...- de pronto sonrió - Mami cuando regrese me contaras más aventuras del CABALLERO RUBIO Chau Te Quiero . Cecilia se va .

Miyako aguanta las enormes ganas de llorar , sí fuera por ella iría con el pero no la dejaban , que podría hacer .  
Lo extraño tanto- murmuró corriendo a su casa y ponerse a llorar .

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

En un parque podémos ver 2 adolescentes , el primero era un chico de 15 años pelirrojo , de hermosos ojos rosas ; junto a el estaba una pelirroja de la misma edad que llevaba su cabellos amarrado por una coleta baja al costado y tenía sus ojos azules .

XXXX : Dennis no crees que Mama este mal .

Dennis : Ella es fuerte Brenda haya pasado lo que haya pasado. - dice seguro para no preocupar a su hermana .

Brenda sonrie pero piensa en el suceso de hoy .

FLASHBACK

Brenda se había levantado temprana por que no podía dormir y escucha paso en la cocina , ell se dirige hacia ahí y ve a su madre ( una hermosa pelirroja que llevaba su cabello sujeto en una colesta alta y de ojos rosa , si era Momoko ) con una expresión seria , miraba una foto y decía : Como quisiera que todo fuera como antes .

Brenda : Mama te encuentras bien ?

Momoko : Si , lamento haberte despertado .

Brenda : No hay problema , pero me podrias contar las historias de EL CHICO DEL GORRO .

Momoko: Te lo contare cuando vuelvas del colegio ahora a dormir.

Brenda asiente y se va a dormir.

FIN DEL FASHBACK

Cecilia :Chicos Buenas Díase da mucho gusto verlos - dice sonriendo .

Michael : Que hay primos - dice muy relajado .

Brenda : Hola Brenda a mi también me encata verte , Jijiji es que nunca cambias Michael - dice divertida.  
Todos se empiezan a reír .

Dennis : Vamos a La escuela que llegamos tarde . Y se van.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar ...


	2. Capitulo 2 :RRBZ

Capítulo 2 : RRBZ

En una casa de 3 pisos una zona pobre de Santadilla, en el 2 Piso se encontraba desayunando un pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro ( Es Butch pero ahora responde al nombre de Kojiro) junto a su hija , de 15 años tez blanca y cabellos blancos hasta el cuello y la mitad de su cabello estaba amarrado y la otra suelta ,de unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro y llevaba prendas muy pequeñas .

Kojiro: Fly tengo que repetirlo no me gusta como te vistes.

Fly: Papi no seas aguafiestas más bien Preocupate por formar a tu equipo de fútbol " la bestia de los ojos verdes ".

Hubo silencio Kojiro aguantaba las ganas de destrozar toda su casa pero se contenía.

Fly: Bueno Papi cuidate te quiero .

En cuanto se fue su hija rompió en mil pedazos la taza que tenia por la impotencia que sentía.

 **#########################################################################**

En la puerta de la misma casa estaba un rubio de ojos azules ( era Boomer que ahora se llamaba Makoto) despidiendo a su hijo un rubio de 15 años con ojos violetas .

Makoto: Y recuerda Bruno se galante con las Chicas .

Bruno : Si papa , Ah por cierto me gusto tu poema " Mi dama rubia " bueno me voy me estan Esperando .

En eso se aparece Fly .

Fly: Hola Tío Makoto , Bruno estas listo para irnos .

Bruno : Si Fly , tengo que irme papa cuidate .

Makoto veía a su hijo irse sin duda tenia su carácter y ve irse a su sobrina , suelta una pequeña risa , era igualita a Kojiro en aquellos tiempos .

Su expresión se volvió triste le dolía en el alma recordarla, pero era culpa del destino , las mentiras y la sociedad por ellos no podia estar con ella ...

 **#########################################################################**

En la esquina de la cuadra de la casa hay 2 adolescentes ambos de 15 Años , el primero era un pelirrojo de unos ojos morado y en el medio una estrella blanca ; a su costado hay una Chica de cabellos rulosos color marron claro con unos ojos rojos , eran mellizos pero no había mucho parecido .

XXXX: Me preocupa Papa Bryan últimamente lo notó muy distante crees que este bien .

Bryan : Claro que Si Paula sabes que el es muy fuerte.

Paula: Pero ya no es el mismo es como si algo le faltará como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su alma .

Bryan : Pau tu tranquila el estará bien en su momento nos contará .

Paula pensaba en las palabras que le dijo su papa.

 **FLASHBACK**

Paula estaba en su cuarto y afuera estaba un pelirrojo de ojos rojos muy deprimido (Es Brick pero ahora era Momotaro ).

Paula estaba atenta a todos los paso de su padre y algo le llama la atención lo escucha decir.

Momotaro: Mi chica de moño.

 **FIN** **DEL FLASHBACK**

Paula sonrie trata de ser positiva y en eso ve aparecer a sus dos primos .

Bruno : Buenos Días chicos .

Fly : Hola a todos

Paula : Me alegra verlos bien chicos .

Bryan :Muy bien chicos vamos se nos hace tarde y esta demás decirle que si preguntan por la edad de nuestros padres tienen 40.

Bruno : Quisiera decir que tienen 30.

Fly: La verdad no puede salir a la luz y lo sabes .

Paula : Bueno andando .


	3. Capitulo3:Primeros encuentros-parte 1

_**Capítulo**_ _**3:**_ ** _Primeros Encuentros_**

Ya en el colegio Dennis, Brenda , Michael y Cecilia estaban en la oficina de la directora .

Directora : Muy bien ustedes son los Brown .

Dennis : Si .

Directora : Cecilia y Brenda Brown van al 3°A y ustedes dos al 3°B , Entendido .

Todos: Si .  
Salen de la Direccion y antes de tomar caminos distintos Dennis dice :

"Ya saben lo que tienen que decir si preguntan por la edad de nuestras madres".

Asienten Y se van .

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Con 5 minutos tarde entraban corriendo Bryan , Paula , Fly y Bruno .

La directora estaba parada en la puerta y los miraba seriamente.

Directora: Son nuevos , deberían preocuparse por dar una buena impresión.

Bryan: Lo lamentamos no volverá a ocurrir .

Directora : Okey , Son los Shomi , Bryan y Bruno Shomi van al 3°B y las 2 señoritas van al 3°A.

Todos :Okey.

Se retiran y cada uno van a sus aulas .  
|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

AULA 3°A

Profesora : Alumnos hoy tenemos 4 alumnas nuevas, señoritas presentense .

" Soy Cecilia , esperó que seamos buenos amigos " hablaba con una sonrisa muy dulce.

"Hola Soy Fly , Que Tal " Decía muy coqueta .

"Soy Brenda , Mucho Gusto " habló muy feliz.

"Soy Paula , encantada deconocerlos ." Dijo guiñando el ojo.

Profesora : Sientense señoritas .  
Paula y Brenda se sentaron adelante y atras de Ellas Cecilia y Fly.

Profesora : Bueno se les dará una hora para que todos puesdan conocerse por favor no hagan bulla.

Cecilia : Excelente bueno Hola que tal Como pasaron sus vacaciones Queridas - dijo muy dulce.

Fly: cool no hemos hecho nada en especial - dijo relajada.

Brenda: Que les parece si para conocernos mejor salimos este sábado - dijo alegre

OJO: Era Jueves .

Paula : Me parece bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Profesora: Muy bien comenzemos con la clase.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

AULA 3°B Profesor: Hoy tenemos 4 jóvenes nuevos , por favor presentense .

"Soy Bruno , Esperó que seamos muy amigos"- dijo muy tierno.

" Hola Soy Michael Como estan " - hablo muy relajado .

"Soy Dennis , Mucho Gusto."-dijo serio.

" Hola Soy Bryan encantado de conocerlos "- habló sin ninguna expresión.

Profesor: Sientense jóvenes.

Bryan y Dennis se sentaron adelante ,Michael y Bruno atrás dempezamos con la clase

Profesor: Empezemos la clase

Bruno : Disculpe Profesor , me daría permiso para ir al baño

Profesor : Claro Joven Vaya no se demore.

Bruno sale del salón.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Cecilia buscaba el baño " ya me perdí " -dijo un poco triste .

Entonces escucha la voz de un joven que le dice "Señorita Cuidado", pero era demasiado tarde , el piso estaba resbaloso y Cecilia se cayó .

Cecilia: Auch .

XXXX: Te encuentras bien- le da la mano .

Cecilia: Si , gracias por la preocupación- dijo un poco avergonzada y tomando la mano del joven.

XXXX: Me alegró , Soy Bruno - le besa la mano de Cecilia- esperó que seamos amigos.

Cecilia: Soy Cecilia y yo también quiero que seamos amigos - habló sonrojada.

Suena el timbre .

Bruno : Bueno me tengo que ir me demore demasiado - vuelve a besar la mano de Cecilia - esperó que nos volvamos a ver.

Cecilia : Yo también esperó lo mismo - dijo con una sonrisa dulce que derritió el corazón de Bruno.

Bruno : Estupendo , hasta pronto.  
Bruno se fue a su aula.

Cecilia : Que chico tan caballero - susurra muy sonrojada - Oh no , me demore demasiado .  
Y se va. 

**Bueno se preguntaran porque Shomi o Brown bueno es para cuidar su identidad , sus hijos serían sólo saben que son s padres son las PPGZ Y LOS RRBZ pero no saben lo demás**


	4. Capitulo 4:Primeros encuentros-parte 2

Capitulo 4: Primeros encuentros - parte 2

Era la hora del receso estaba Michael jugando fútbol , hasta que una Chica se acercó.

XXXX: Hola Chicos , puedo jugar.

Michael: Lo siento Linda estamos completos .

XXXX: Por favor juego bien.

Todos decian "Michael dejala jugar esta bien Rica" "Podremos meterle mano "

Michael : Linda ven hablemos a solas .

Se van a un lugar apartado .

Michael: No puedo dejar que juegues vestida de esa manera ; pero si en verdad quieres jugar puedes ponerte una polera y conservar tu short .

XXXX: Justo tengo una.

Se puso la polera verde oscura.

Michael: Listo pero no me dijiste tu nombre.

Fly: Oh claro soy Fly .

Michael : Tu estaras en mi equipo.

Juegan hasta que suena el timbre.

Fly: Wuju ! Ganamos .

Michael: Para ser una Chica no juegas nada mal.

Fly :Gracias .

Michael se acerca y rosa sus labios con los de ella.

Michael : Esperó volver a jugar contigo.

Fly le guiña el ojo y se va.

Michael piensa " Coqueta , pero como cualquier mujer se puede llegar a enamorar "  
Se va a su aula .

 ************"************************************

 **3°B**

Profesor : Bueno esta última hora servirá para conocerse.

Bruno: Bueno Hola en que taller entraran. Yo al de arte .

Michael: Fútbol.

Bryan: ciencia .

Dennis: Matemáticas. Oigan oi de una feria deportiva el domingo vamos ?

Los 3: Si claro !

Suena el timbre.

Profesor: Pueden irse.

Era la hora de salida los mellizos Brown estaban a la derecha del quiosco y los mellizos Shomi estaban a lado izquierdo .

Dennis : Ire a comprar esperame si?

Brenda :Claro .

Dennis entra al tumulto de gente que había en el quiosco.

Brenda jugaba con su lazo hasta que se zafa de su mano y el viento se lo lleva a un metro de ella , va , se inclina para recoger y entonces toca una mano , al alzar la vista se encuentra con un joven.

XXXX: Disculpe esto es suyo - agarrando la cinta .

Brenda: Emm, si gracias .

XXXX: A quien esperas ?

Brenda: A mi hermano.

XXXX: Que casualidad yo esperó a mi hermana . Me presentó- besa su mejilla- soy Bryan.

Brenda: Brenda mucho gusto.

El director habla mediante un megafono y dice"Queridos alumnos mañana no habrá clases por un tema de capacitación a profesores.

Mientras tanto en el tumulto de gente.

Dennis: Disculpe , permiso , tengo que pasar.

Dennis intentaba pasar hasta que ve a una Chica que estaba a punto de caerse y el grita "¡Cuidado!".Dennis atrapa a la chica agarrándola de la cintura.

XXXX:Muchas Gracias por evitar mi caida.

Dennis:No hay de que , deseas comprar algo ?

XXXX: Si un agua mineral por favor.

Dennis compra el agua mineral y una galleta .

Dennis : Tenga-dandole el agua.

XXXX: Otra Ves gracias .

Dennis : De nada .

XXXX: Soy Paula , encantada Dennis de la cintura y le susurra " Soy Dennis , encantado me tengo que ir Bye."

Dennis se va.

Paula : Menudo encuentro - Habló sonrojada

Dennis : Brenda es hora de irnos .

Brenda :me tengo que ir.

Bryan:Bueno es una lastima- le da un beso en la mejilla-sera hasta la próxima.

Brenda y Dennis se van.

Bryan : Creó que vendré más seguido al quiosco - dijo con una sonrisa.

Paula : Ya volvió .

Bryan : Excelente , hora de irnos .

En otra parte del mundo

Him: Muy bien ustedes son los elegidos .

XXXX(F): pero que se supone que hagamos.

Him: Fácil princesa sólo tienen que enamorarlos.

XXXX(M) : Pero eso sólo es la primera fase después que haremos?

Him: No mi hombrecito estamos en la segunda fase.

XXXX(F2): Que ? Pero cual fue la primera fase?

Him: Fue separar a los RRBZ de las PPGZ hermosa .

XXXX (M2): Entiendo nosotros somos la segunda y la tercera?

Him: Será mi ataque final .

 **Bueno para aclarar F significa Femenino, M Significa masculinulino , es para que sepan el género sexual de cada anónimo c;**


	5. Capítulo 5 : Momentos familiares

**Capítulo** 5 **:Momentos Familiares**

Nos situamos en el mejor restaurante de Santadilla donde la familia Brown almorzaba y conversaban

Momoko: Que tal como les fue en su primer día de escuela ?  
Cecilia : Muy bien Tía Momoko a pesar de que estamos en diferentes salones e hice 2 amigas y un amigo , el sábado saldremos con ellas .  
Miyako : Pero diganme alguno se a enamorado .  
los 4 adolescentes se sonrojan .  
Kaoru : Parece que diste en el clavo.  
Momoko : Bueno quien no quieres contar su experiencia.  
Cecilia: Bueno sólo fue un encuentro...  
Brenda: Fue muy casual ...  
Michael: Sin querer se formaron lazos...  
Dennis: Y deseamos volverlos a ver .  
Miyako: Jijiji sólo esperó que si llegan a tener algún chico o chica quieran de corazón .  
Kaoru : Los celos son malos , pero si hay razones deben hablar.  
Momoko: Sobre todo confíen en esa persona y cualquier cosa consultennos a nosotras .  
Acabaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar .

##############$##############

En la casa de Momoko los mellizos estaban haciendo sus tareas y Momoko trabaja en los nuevos episodios de su novela ( es productora) , en eso entra un pelirrojo de ojos azules con lentes

Dennis y Brenda : Hola Papa

Momoko: Hola Dexter - y le da un beso en la mejilla-porque no fuiste a almorzar con nosotros ?  
Dexter: Tengo mucho trabajo Momoko y ahora me voy al laboratorio -se va Dennis : Cuando fue que se volvió tan aislado ?

Momoko : Ni siquiera lo recuerdo hijo.

#######################$$#####################

Miyako y Cecilia hablaban de los próximos diseños que harían para la tienda , hasta que entra un rubio de ojos color azul bebé .  
Cecilia : Hola Papi

Miyako: Que tal Cody - le da un abrazo- no quieres comer con nosotras ?  
Cody: Ahora no Gracias ire al taller que nadie me interrumpa por favor.- se va.  
Cecilia: Papi no era así Mami que le habrá pasado ?  
Miyako : Sólo esperó que esto tampoco me pase a mi.

############################$###########

Kaoru veía los anuncios para sus zapatillas junto con Michael y en eso entra un trigueño de ojos negros con cabellos marrones.  
Michael: Que hay Pa' ?

Kaoru : Se puede por que nos evitas tanto Mitch ?

Mitch : No tengo tiempo para responderte , me voy a mi cuarto . Se va .  
Michael : Ma' creó que nos oculta algo .  
Kaoru : Mi intuición me dice lo mismo .

En la casa de los Shomi ellos estaban en una reunión familiar en el piso de Kojiro .  
Momotaro : ¿Que tal les fue en la clase?  
Bruno : Muy bien Tio.  
Makoto : Y algo nuevo en el amor picarones ?  
Paula : Bueno creó que sólo unos simples encuentros.  
En eso entran 3 mujeres , la primera era de piel y cabellos blancos y sus ojos grises ; la segunda era blanca con cabellos marrones y ojos morados con una estrella blanca en el medio ; y la tercera era una trigueña de cabellos marrones y ojos violetas .  
Momotaro: Hola Princesa .  
Princesa : Hola Momotaro- le da un beso en la mejilla- hola mis niños.  
Paula y Bryan: Hola Ma'.  
Makoto : Que tal Bunny ?  
Bunny: Hola - Lo abraza - Hola pequeño.  
Bruno: Hola Mama.  
Kojiro : Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer Bell.  
Bell:No molestes-se dirige a su hija - Hola Querida.  
Fly: Hola Mami .  
Princesa: Bueno ahora nos vamos .  
Momotaro: Que ?!  
Bunny: Sólo pasamos a saludar .  
Makoto: No se pueden quedar más tiempo.  
Bell: Tenemos mucho trabajo.  
Kojiro: Por que no me sorprende Las 3 : Bueno hasta pronto.  
Y se van.  
Fly: Siempre fueron tan frías y distantes?  
Kojiro: Ni siquiera lo se.  
Dennis: Estoy seguro que esncoden algo.  
Makoto :Concierto contigo.  
Bruno : Pero que haremos?  
Momotaro: Podremos seguirlas Paula: O simplemente rebuscamos entre su ropa .  
Todos: Eres muy inteligente .  
Paula : Jijiji sólo dije lo que nos beneficiaría .  
Kojiro: Parece Que tenemos un remplazo para Momotaro.  
Momotaro: Oye !  
Dennis: Calma Pa' No te ofendas .  
Fly : Total ustedes siempre serán los mejores .  
Bruno : Y de eso no lo duden.  
Los 3 Padres se sintieron muy bien, abrazaron a sus respectivos hijos y siguieron conversando todos juntos animadamente.


	6. Capítulo 6:Tarde de Chicas

**Capitulo 6 : Tarde de Chicas**

Es sábado son la 2 de la tarde y podemos ver 4 chicas .

Brenda: Hola Chicas .

Paula : Lamentamos la tardanza.

Cecilia : No importa la cosa es que están Acá.

Fly: Bueno vamos a divertirnos .

Las 3 chicas están apunto de irse hasta que Cecilia las detiene .

Cecilia: Hey ! Primero vamos a la tienda de mi mama para escoger algún conjunto.

Fly : ¿ Que tienda es?

Brenda: La tienda de mi tía es " La dama rubia " y próximamente la línea de ropa para hombres " el caballero rubio ".

Paula: ¡En serio! Yo me muero por conocer esa tienda.

Cecilia : Y Que esperamos ? Vamos !

Las 4 adolescentes fueron a la tienda .

Miyako : Hija ! Brenda ! no iban a salir .

Cecilia : Mami lo que sucede es que me pareció de que a nuestras nuevas amigas deberían tener un conjunto de la tienda.

Paula y Fly se sorprendieron por tal muestra de Amabilidad de ambas.

Miyako : Eso es muy lindo de su parte chicas .

Brenda: Ya lo creó , bueno a probarnos, Tia la peli-blanca es Fly y la peli-marron es Paula.

Miyako : Bueno voy a traer los conjuntos - se va.

Fly : Chicas ... En serio Gracias por el detalle.

Cecilia : No hay de que Lindas .

Paula: Son las únicas chicas que nos tratan bien , las otras nos han tratado mal porque no estamos a su altura económicamente.

Brenda: Así vivan en la punta del cerro , ustedes son chicas con buenos valores y eso es muy lindo.

Se dan un abrazo grupal.

Miyako oye la conversación , se alegra , definitivamente criaron bien a sus hijas .

Miyako : Ya traje los 4 conjuntos , quien quiere probarse primero.

Paula: Voy yo por favor.

Entra al probador y después de 5 minutos sale .

Vemos a Paula con una blusa roja , una falda blanca , balerina blanca y un moño en su cabello con detalles rojos.

Brenda : Me toca .

Brenda sale con un polo escotado color rosa flosflorecente , una falda floreada, balerinas color piel.

Fly: Yo me arriesgó .

Fly salió con un polo verde oscuro con cuello "v" , short negro y zapatillas negras con detalles verdes .

Cecilia: Mi turno.

Cecilia salió con un vestido azul y una sandalias del mismo color .

Miyako : Listo chicas parece que están listas .

Las 4 : Si bueno nos vamos.

Se fueron al cine y vieron píxeles .

Brenda : La película estuvo muy divertido .

Paula : Nada mal en mi opinión .

Fly : Yo hubiera visto la horca .

Cecilia: No ! Fue mucho mejor píxeles.

Brenda divisa una heladería .

Brenda: Vamos por unos helados .

Paula : Si! Muero de hambre.

Fly: Es que ustedes dos nunca se llenan .

Cecilia : Fly dejalas ellas son así , pero a mi me apetece , así que Vamos !

Las 4 adolescentes van y se compran sus helados ; se van a centar al parque .

Cecilia : Bueno chicas les gusta alguien .

Paula : Bueno a mi me Gusta Dennis- dijo muy bajo .

Brenda : El es mi hermano mellizo , seremos familia!

Fly : A mi me atrae un tal Michael .

Cecilia : Es nuestro primo .

Brenda:A mi me atrae Bryan.

Paula : Ow ! El es mi mellizo .

Cecilia : a mi me gusta Bruno.

Fly: El es nuestro primo, ósea ...

Las 4: IGUAL SEREMOS FAMILIA !.

Cecilia : Bueno Fly te daré un consejo con Michael , no le gusta que su enamorada sea coqueta o que muestre su cuerpo , así que sólo tienes que estar bonita para el , RE CELOSO -término sonriendo muy dulce .

Fly: Con Bruno bueno , tienes que ser una Chica muy dulce y muy inocente , a el le gusta que las Chicas también le demuestran afectó- culminó con una sonrisa retadora .

Paula: Haber Bryan suele ser muy serio y no es muy abierto al amor , por lo tanto tal Ves las primeras veces sea un poco serio contigo ,pero cuando ya estes asegurada el te demostrara mucho amor , eso si MUY CELOSO.

Brenda: Dennis es una persona algo inexpresiva por lo tanto debes demostrarle mucho cariño , y el te lo devolverá , debes ganarte su confianza.

Fly y Pula : Gracias por todo chau.

Cecilia y Brenda :Cuidense chicas nos vemos el lunes.

Se van .


	7. Capitulo 7 :El deporte y los chicos

**Capítulo** **7 :** **El** **deporte** **y** **los chicos**

Nos situamos en la feria deportiva anual de Santadilla donde 4 muchachos están listos para pasarla bien.

Michael : Esto será divertido.

Dennis : Ya lo creó .

Bruno : Cabe decir que no soy muy bueno en los deportes .

Bryan: Tal Ves logres detacar en el tenis.

Michael : Pero antes veo que ninguno tiene unas zapatillas deportivas, vamos al puesto de mi madre ella nos obsequiará unas zapatillas.

Se dirigen al stand ,este se diferenciaba de los demás por que tenía un cartel grande que decía claro "El mounstro de los ojos verdes".

Kaoru:Hola hijo! Dennis que no irían a hacer deporte ?.

Michael : Bueno verás ma' ninguno tiene zapatillas .

Dennis : Y bueno tal Ves tía podrias obsequiar dos pares a nuestros amigos.

Kaoru: Claro , ustedes son ...

Bruno: Soy Bruno , encantado de conocerlo señora .

Bryan : Bryan mucho gusto.

Kaoru : Muy bien chicos aquí están sus zapatillas.

Las zapatillas de Bruno era un color azul eléctrico y unos detalles negross.

Dennis tenía unas zapatillas de color lila eléctrico con detalles blancos .

Bryan se puso unas zapatillas color rojo eléctrico con detalles negros.

Y por ultimo Michael escogió unas zapatillas verde limon eléctrico con detalles blancos.

Kaoru: Listo chicos ahora vayan a divertirse .

Michael : Bueno yo ire a jugar fútbol .

Bryan : Yo voy por Basquet .

Bruno : Creó que intentaré con el tennis.

Dennis : Ire a la piscina .

Michael : Nos vemos Acá a las 4 .

.

.

.

Son las 4:10 pm y los cuatro jovenes se fueron a comer unas hamburguesas .

Michael : Esto fue muy divertido.

Bruno: Después de todo no me fue del todo mal.

Dennis: Deberíamos hace una pillamada en la casa de ustedes Shomi.

Bryan : Creó que eso no se podra ya que vivimos casa de 3 pisos ; el 3° vivo yo con mi papa y mi mellliza , en el 2° vive mi tío Kojiro y me prima , y en el 1° vive mi tío Makoto con Bruno .

Michael : No hay problema chicos .

Bruno: No es agradable cuando se burlan de tu pobreza.

Dennis : Chicos mientras las 4 la pasemos bien no importa si el lugar es grande o pequeño .Bueno volviendo al tema Michael y yo llevaríamos todo y ustedes sólo ofrecerían la casa.

Los 3 : Será Estupendo .

Bryan : Primero pido permiso y Listo .

Bruno : Podrá ser en mi casa si desean ya que Bryan vive con su mellliza.

Michael : Excelente bueno ya quedamos .

Empieza a oscurecer .

Michael: Hora de Irnos .

Bruno : Si no llegamos a la hora se preocuparan.

Dennis : Bueno chicos Chau.

Bryan : Nos vemos el lunes.

Todos se van .


	8. Capitulo 8 : Te vi

**Capítulo** **8 :** **Te vi**

Ya eran las 8:30 am y Momoko estaba en su trabajo.

Secretaria: Señora Brown hay un montón de candidatos para ser el modelo del casting , esto es abrumador ! , le importaría decirme que es lo que busca en el modelo .

Momoko : Bueno quisiera que tenga porte y Elegancia , que su mirada demuestre frialdad y a la vez cariño.

Secretaria: Ummhh Lo Tengo ! Hace 5 min. Vi un caballero como usted lo describe .

Momoko : Pues dirigemelo a mi oficia por favor .

Secretaria : En seguida .

La secretaria Sale del edificio y ve una enorme fila, agarra megafono .

Secretaria: Por favor el señor Momotaro Shomi acercarse .

De entre todos aparece Momotaro .

Secretaria : Al fin lo encuentro ,Vamos usted a sido seleccionado y tengo que llevarlo a la oficina de la Sra. Brown.

Momotaro asiente y ambos se dirigen a la oficina .

 _Prov. Momoko_

¡Estoy furiosa! . Se supone que el actor que reencarna al personaje principal de mi novela se quedará hasta el fin de esta , pero no decidió dejarme , ahora tengo que re-escribir los guiones . Uy! Que ira! , con este casting la idea es buscar un actor que me haga una buena propaganda y así poder ser el personaje de mi novela . Oigo sonar el teléfono de la oficina .

Yo: Buenos Días .

Secretaria: Sra. Brown ya encontré al modelo me permite que pase.

Yo : Claro por favor.

Pasa mi secretaria y junto a ella veo un pelirrojo que vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa color rojo ,unos zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros . Por un momento Se me hace conocido su silueta se parece tanto a El... No ! Momoko tienes que concentrarte .

Yo : Por favor dejenos a solas .

Mi secretaria asiente y se va.

Yo :Dejeme presentarme soy Momoko Brown , la productora de este canal .

Momotaro: Soy Momotaro Shomi encantado.

Yo: Sientense .

Momotaro: Muchas gracias.

Yo: Antes de empezar con el tema de las propagandas tengo una pregunta.

Momotaro: Pregunte lo que desees .

Yo: Que lo motivo a venir aqui.

Veo que su expresion se vuelve triste , se quita los lentes y... Dios Mio! sus ojos son rojos! En mi vida vi a una persona con esos ojos, bueno sólo los vi en el.  
Trató de guardar la calma.

Momotaro : Yo vivo en un edificio de 3 pisos , ahí vivo yo con mis hijos ; mis hermanos y sus respectivos hijos ; también nuestras siempre desaparecen con la excusa del " Trabajo" pero nunca traen el debido dinero. Entonces mi hermano oyo del casting y tengo cierto talento para esto , así que podría intentarlo.

Yo: Me conmueve mucho su historia , hablaremos ahora de las propagandas , si usted actúa bien en la propaganda será el personaje principal de " El chico de la gorra roja" pero si no lo logra sólo le pagaré por la propaganda , trató hecho - culminó estirando la mano .

Momotaro: No se arrepentirá Sra. Brown.

Me quitó mis lentes y veo que tiene cara de sorpresa .

Yo: Vaya donde mi secretaria para firmar los papeles y por favor , ahora que somos socios llameme Momoko.

Momotaro: Esta bien, usted llameme Momotaro , no le quito más tiempo,me retiró.

Yo: Cuidense lo veré luego.

El se acerca a mi,me toma de la cintura y me deposita un beso en la mejilla.

Momotaro: Igualmente esperó verla todos los días así de Guapa - se retira.

Yo siento que mis mejillas arden ,debo estar sonrojada, no se supone que estoy demasiado vieja para sonrojarme, bueno mejor me dedicó a hacer mi trabajo .

 _Prov. Momotaro_

Firmó los papeles ,salgo del edificio con una sonrisa y me voy a mi casa ; pero simplemente no puedo creer que lo haya logrado estoy muy feliz . Sin embargo no dejó de pensar en Momoko Brown se me hace familiar su figura , pero lo más extraños son sus ojos color rosa , la única persona que vi con los ojos rosa fue ella.. hablando de ella , aún recuerdo como nos separamos por culpa de Him. Ya llegue a mi casa , veo a mis 2 hermanos en mi apartemento.

Yo : Que hacen aquí?

Kojiro : Que ? Quiero saber.

Yo:La cosa es que tengo que hacer bien una propaganda , para ser el galán de una novela.

Makoto : Felicidades !

Yo: Gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Capitulo 9:Casualidades de la vida

**Capítulo** **9 :** **Casualidades de la vida**

 _Prov. Kojiro_

Después de felicitar a mi hermano mayor me dirigí a correr al parque. Ese lugar me encantaba ya que ahí pase los momentos más felices de mi adolescencia ; y por culpa de cierto ser malvado , se arruinó todo.  
Estaba dando la 3° vuelta al parque y veo una morena de cabellos azabaches con ojos verde limon sentada en el suelo , me dirigí a ayudarla .

Yo: ¿Que paso hermosa , porque estas en el suelo ?

XXXX:En 1° lugar no me digas hermosa soy una mujer casada ; 2° pues resulta que me caí .

Yo: Claro Nena ven te ayudaré - le estiró la mano.

XXXX: Llámame por mi nombre - chillo y me dio la mano.

Yo: Lo haría si lo supiera.

XXXX: Ah ! Si cierto Kaoru Brown .

Yo: Kojiro Shomi mucho gusto .

Kaoru: Bueno hora de irme.

Veo que se va pero algo me impulsa a detenerla , le agarró del brazo .

Yo : Linda estabas trotando así que acompañame.

Kaoru: Jum ! Sólo por que Amo el ejercicio .

Conversamos amenamente ella me contaba acerca de su empresa de zapatillas y acerca de mi equipo de fútbol.

Yo: Solo me falta un auspiciador.

Kaoru: Tal vez yo pueda ayudar sólo es cuestión que vallas a mi tienda y nos pongamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Yo: En serio lo harías Nena .

Kaoru: Claro ! Bueno tengo que ir a cocinar.

La detengo, la Atraigo hacia mi , levantó su mentón y rozo mis labios con los de ella.

Yo: Claro Nena te veré en otra oportunidad .

Me voy y escuchó que grita a la distancia .

Kaoru: La próxima vez te mataré !.

Que carácter tan explosivo me recuerda a ella...

 _Prov. Miyako_

Es agotador ir a comprar las frutas y vegetales para la semana , ahora en cada mano tengo 5 bolsas y nadie es capaz de ayudarme , pero que sociedad tan mala . Siento que alguien me toca el hombro , volteo y veo a un joven rubio pecoso de ojos azules .

XXXX: Señorita Disculpe necesita ayuda ?

Yo: No será necesario.

XXXX: Por favor insisto. Soy Makoto Shomi , es un placer.

Yo: Bueno esta bien , Miyako Brown , igualmente.

Le doy 5 bolsas , para ser una persona de mala situación economica es todo un caballero y tiene mucha educación eso no se ve todos los días. Los dos conversábamos de la mejor manera. Habíamos llegado a mi casa hasta que sacó un tema que me interesó.

Makoto: Hago poemas pero no me va muy bien .

Miyako: Me podrias recitar algún párrafo.

Makoto: Claro

 _"_ _La amo con_ locura

 _Ella es muestra de elegancia,_

 _Es toda hermosura_

 _Mi_ _dama rubia_ _"_

Yo: Eso fue muy hermoso y moderno , pero porque no tienes éxito?

Makoto: A veces el estatus social tiene que ver mucho.

Yo: Bueno tus poemas serán publicados por mi empresa de ropa, te parece ?

Veo que en su rostro se forma una sonrisa , me abraza y yo le correspondo .

Makoto: Muchísimas gracias en serio.

Yo: No hay de que cualquier cosas vaya a mi tienda.

Makoto : Tenga por seguro , nos vemos Linda - se va.

De pronto siento que hace mucho calor , sacó mi espejo y... Santo Cielo ! Estoy sonrojada! Jeje quien lo diria a mi edad sonrojada. Es impresionante que tanto talento sea desperdiciado pero me alegró que pueda salvar uno después de todos no toda la sociedad es mala.  
Aún me preguntó si podré reconocer a la persona que tanto ame y después de tanto tiempo pueda verlo . Ojalá que el destino nos una otra ves eso sin duda me haría feliz , pero se que para eso falta mucho y sobre todo sigo dolida por lo que paso , mis hermanas igual pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que todo este perdonado y volvamos a estar juntos .

.

.

.

 **Próximo capítulo daré un adelanto de lo que paso en el pasado que hizo que RRBZ y PPGZ no estuvieran juntos.**


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Que paso?

**Capitulo 10: ¿Que paso?**

Ya eran 9:30 pm y en la casa de los mellizos Brown todos ya estaban durmiendo.

 _En el_ _sueño_ _de Brenda_

Me Prometiste que cambiarías - dijo una joven pelirroja de ojos rosados.

Pero yo no tuve nada que ver en esto- le contestó un pelirrojo de ojos carmín.

Brick Basta ! No me mientas, fingiste todo , Nuestro romance lo fingiste ,mataste gente inocente.- dijo muy fría.

Bombon me estuvo controlando Him , lo único que no cambio fue el amor hacia ti - dijo serio .

No te creó ! es hora de que tomemos caminos distintos- la pelirroja se va muy triste .

El pelirrojo se queda ahí observándola irse, va a juntarse con Sus hermanos .

Mas aya vemos una situación parecida con los demás.

Brenda se despierta muy confundida .

Brenda: Pero que ? Sera que esto tiene que ver con la masacre que se dicen en los libros, Esa pelirroja es mi mama , pero el pelirrojo quien es ? Aya están mis tías y se encuentran en la misma situación de mi madre , quienes son los hombres con los que mis tias discuten, sobre todo será ese ser el famoso Him ? .

.

.

.

En la casa de los Shomi a la misma hora otro sueño se desarrollaba .

 _En el_ _Sueño_ _de Bryan_

Al fin logramos cambiar-dice un pelirrojo de ojos carmin.

El amor suele ser asi- le responde un rubio pecoso de ojos azules.

Me siento feliz- comenta un moreno de ojos verde oscuro.

Jujujuj deberían preocuparse - dice una criatura que parecía mitad humano y mitad cangrejo pero lucía muy afeminado.

Him !?- exclaman sorprendidos y furiosos.

Que tal mis pequeños como les va? - dice esta criatura .

Alejate de nosotros - gritan los 3 jóvenes.

Yo no lo creo- la criatura afeminada lanza un polvo negro a estos muchachos , estos se retuercen de dolor , se levantan , pero sus ojos ahora eran de color negro.

Muy bien marionetas ! - hace aparecer una imagen de una pelirroja, una morena y una rubia - las ven ? Jijiji bueno destruyan su amada ciudad y destruyan esos sentimientos que tienes hacías esas chicas - finaliza.

Los 3 jóvenes toman caminos distintos y dan inició a la más grande masacre ocurrida en Santadilla .

Bryan se levanta asustado al presenciar la más temible masacre de Santadilla .

Bryan: Ellos eran mis tíos y mi papa , pero quienes eran esas chicas ? Será posible que mi familia haya causado la más temible masacre ? Esa criatura es el aterrador Him ?

 _|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|_

 _En otro lugar del mundo_

Him: Sólo un poco más y ustedes entraran en acción.

Todos: Como usted diga.

Him: Muajajajajajajaja ! - en la noche oscura su diabólica risa se escuchaba .

Muy pronto la verdad será descubierta y la descendencia luchará por cambiar su destino . ¿ Lo lograran ?


	11. Capitulo 11: Pistas del pasado

**Capítulo** **11: Pistas del pasado**

Brenda buscaba entre todos los libros .  
Brenda : Vamos donde esta el libro yo lo vi aquí .  
Sigue buscando hasta que lo encuentra . El libro se llamaba " Héroes y villanos". Brenda se sienta en una mesa pegada a la puerta .

 _Prov. Brenda_

Es increíble mama y las tías antes estaban enamoradas de los RRBZ , se querían y en el libro dice que había disminuido la delincuencia justo por esa razón . Sigo ojeando el libro y me detengo en una imagen de un ser mitad humano y mitad cangrejo pero con rasgos afeminados al parecer ese era el temible Him , leo la parte de abajo y dice "Un ser maligno que al parecer había causado la más temible masacre " , confieso que sentí un escalofrío terrible , sigo ojeando y veo la foto de los RRBZ en plena destrucción pero sus ojos eran negros ... y tengo entendido el pelirrojo tiene ojos color rojo, el moreno ojos color verde oscuro y el rubio ojos color azul . ¡ Un momento! Paula tiene ojos de color rojo y Bryan❤ Awww es IGUAL al pelirrojo , tendré que averiguar. No lei la parte donde dice LA MASACRE DE SANTADILLA porque ya me lo sabía de memoria por que mi mama me hizo leer libros sobre ese tema y pues cada vez que tocabamos el tema de los RRBZ tenía un semblante serio pero ese no es el tema, la pregunta es :  
¿Por que Him querría que las PPGZ Y RRBZ se separaran ?

Bryan hablaba con la bibliotecaria .  
Bryan : Buenas días , Disculpe tendrá el libro "HISTORIA DE SANTADILLA" Bibliotecaria : Claro joven , tenga .  
Bryan se sienta es una mesa pegada a la bibliotecaria .

 _Prov. Bryan_

No puedo creer que mi familia haya causado tal atrocidad , pero se que son controlados por Him pero igual siento que si mi familia pudo haber LA MASACRE DE SANTADILLA no me imaginó que podría hacer yo y mis primos , sigo leyendo y aparece las imagen de las PPGZ salvando a la ciudad , la pelirrojo me llama mucho la atención ... ¡Espera! Se parece a Brenda❤ Owww y Dennis tiene los ojos rosas , tengo que invitar a salir a Brenda tal Ves así pueda saber más . No leí la parte donde dice " Villanos y Heroínas " por que papq le gustaba que yo le leyera ya que era así como podría recordar a su gran amor , pero no importa se que en algún momento me lo contará , sigo ojeando y decía " Después de la masacre PPGZ Y RRBZ viven entre nosotros con una sola identidad , pero se sabe que Him no a muerto sólo espera el momento para volver a atacar ".  
Yo me preguntó ¿ Cuando Him lanzará su próximo ataque ?


	12. Capítulo 12: Tomando nuestros lugares

**Capítulo 12** : **Tomando nuestros lugares**

Como todo domingo la familia Brown va a casa del abuelo Utonio.  
Prof. Utonio: Niños que tal como están ?!  
Dennis: Muy Bien Abuelo.  
Miyako: Como estas Papa?  
Prof. Utonio: Bien Burbuja , Hijas ya llegó la hora.  
Cecilia: Hora de que ?  
Momoko: Ya que nosotros tenemos la sustancia x tal ves ustedes también lo pueden tener.  
Prof. Utonio:Exacto Bombom Niños entraran cada uno a esta máquina.  
Primero entró Cecilia .  
Utonio: Cecilia tu tienes la agilidad y el poder de controlar el aire - dijo sorprendido.  
Kaoru: Nosotras jamás pudimos controlarlo.  
Prof . Utonio:Lo se Bellota parece que la sustancia x se perfeccionó, bueno siguiente. Michael entra a la máquina.  
Prof. Utonio: Michael tu tienes fuerza y el poder de controlar la tierra.  
Entra Dennis a la máquina.  
Prof. Utonio: Dennis tu tienes inteligencia y el poder del agua .  
Entra Brenda a la máquina.  
Prof. Utonio: Brenda ... Tu eres tienes agilidad ,fuerza e inteligencia y además el poder de la magia blanca.  
Michael: Magia Blanca ?  
Prof. Utonio: Pues verán todos tenemos un aura que nos indica si nuestra energía es mala o buena , ella puede verla y detectar el peligro , además que puede usar telepatía, teletransportacion y puede ver el futuro pasado en los sueños.  
Brenda : Eso es impresionante pero no Deberíamos pensar en el nombre del grupo.  
Dennis : Podemos ser PPGZ Descend .  
Kaoru:Pueden ponerse sus un nombres como los colores .  
Cecilia : Yo me puedo llamar Celeste , Michael tu Verde , Brenda tu Rosa y Dennis tu Morado . Momoko : Padre quien sera el líder ?

Prof. Utonio: Se que el legado es una mujer pero Brenda es completa .  
Michael: A que se refieres ?  
Prof. Utonio: Me refiero a que ella es inteligente pero al ser completa , se disminuye la inteligencia , por lo tanto sería Dennis .  
Brenda : Felicidades Hermanito seras el mejor lider -dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.  
Dennis : Bren... da... me ... as...fi...xias.  
Brenda : Oh ! Lo siento jijiji .  
Miyako : Chicos ya tengo sus uniformes.  
El uniforme de las Chicas era de su respectivo color con detalles blancos , era una vestido . El de los chicos era un polo sin mangas y un pantalon y una chaqueta de su color respectivo con detalles blancos . Cada uno con antifaz.

Dennis: Cuidense villanos que nosotros PPGZ Descend (Abreviado PPGZ Ds) están listos para enfrentarlos .

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Los Shomi por otra parte fueron a una avenida poco transitada y ahi habia una casa abandonada .  
Mojo: Hola los niños de los niños de Mojo.  
Fly: Hola A-b-u-e-l-a .  
Mojo : Estoy dispuesto a ignorarte .  
Makoto :Como estas Mama?  
Mojo:Muy Bien Boomer , pero esta demás decirles a que vinieron .  
Bruno : ¿Que pasa?

Momotaro: Sucede que tal Ves ustedes tengas poderes.  
Mojo: Brick tienes razón , bueno los voy a escanear con mi máquina y esta nos dará un resultado.  
Escanean a Bruno.  
Mojo: Eres ágil y tienes poder rayo .  
Kojiro: Nosotros nunca pudimos controlarlo.  
Mojo: No te pongas celoso Butch .  
Escanean a Fly .  
Mojo: Era fuerte y y tienes poder naturaleza.  
Escanean a Paula .  
Mojo: Eres inteligente y tienes poder fuego .  
Escanean a Bryan .  
Mojo: Eres completo y tienes poder magia oscura.  
Paula: Que ?  
Mojo: El puede hacer telepatía ,teletransportacion, lanzar bolas de magia y ver el futuro pasado en los sueños .  
Bryan: Emh creó que Deberíamos pensar en el nombre .  
Fly: Yo digo Descend RRBZ.  
Makoto : ¿ Que nombres se pondrán ?  
Bruno : yo sere Azul , Fly tu Clara , Bryan tu Rojo y Paula tu Lila.  
Momotaro : ¿Quien será el líder ?  
Mojo: Paula.  
Kojiro :Tengo entendido que tenemos un legado .  
Mojo: Si pero Paula no esta dividido , el de Bryan esta dividido en 3 .  
Bryan : Felicidades Paula .

Paula se abalanza contra su hermano .  
Paula : No te preocupes Hermanito seres la mejor .  
Bryan : Mi espalda .  
Paula : Disculpame Jejejej .  
( la vestimenta es igual a las de PPGZ Ds , sólo con detalles negros ) .  
Paula: Ya llegamos Nosotros los Descend RRBZ ( Abreviado Ds RRBZ ) es hora del caos.


	13. Capítulo 13 : Primera Batalla

**Capítulo** **13: Primera Batalla**

Era una hermosa mañana y los Ds RRBZ estaban causando disturbios . Más allá observaban Kojiro, Makoto y Momotaro ; ellas tal Ves tendrían su nuevo grupo que héroes.

Lila : Jajajaja esto es divertido .

Rojo: Ni que me lo digas .

Clara: Caos y más caos .

Azul: Chicos miren.

A lo lejos se ve un cuarteto acercándose . Lila esta muy alerta a lo que pueda pasar y Rojo miraba a su padre , este analizaba a los chicos que se acercaban .

Morado:Detenganse de una buena vez.

Lila: Yo que sepa tu no me mandas.

Verde:Deberías tener mas respeto por nuestro líder.

Clara:Lo mismo digo Cariño.

Celeste: Sigo diciendo que podríamos solucionarlo conversando .

Azul:Concuerdo con la rubia.

Desde abajo miraban Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako ; sabian de que ellos estaban ahí sólo era cuestión de buscar.

Rojo y Rosa se miraban algo les decía que se conocían pero como sus poderes no estaban tan desarrollados no podían averiguar . Pero su concentracion fue interrumpida al ver a Clara y Verde darse golpe tras golpe, Azul y Celeste esquivando todos los ataques y ver a los líderes dándole una mirada de que luchen . Y así comenzó la pelea entre PPGZ Ds y Ds RRBZ.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

Mientras tanto Momoko lo buscaba a el pero una bola de energía negra se dirigía a ella , si lo evitaba quedaría al descubierto que ella era una ex PPGZ así que cierra los ojos para recibir el siente que es cargada estilo princesa por alguien .

Momotaro: Momoko! Pero que haces aquí ?

Momoko: Emh Momotaro sólo veía un lugar para hacer la propagan... Auch!

Momotaro examina el cuerpo de la chica y en su brazo había una cortada grande .

Momotaro: Bueno eso será despues por ahora iremos a mi casa a curarte la herida.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

Kojiro la buscaba por todos lados pero no la encontraba.

Hasta que observa a cierta morena tirada en el piso .

Kojiro: Kaoru pero que haces tirada en el suelo , te haz hecho daño .

Kaoru: No que va Idiota.

Kojiro ignorando su comentario : Parece que te raspaste la pierna.

Kaoru: En serio ? Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta Baboso .

Kojiro: Como soy todo un caballero a pesar de que usted es toda una malcriada le ayudaré a curarse.

Kaoru: Así ? Y como me vas a curar ?

Kojiro la carga estilo capachu .

Kojiro: Bueno te llevare a la cancha de fútbol , es el más cercano aparte ahí no le a llegado algún ataque .

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|••|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Miyako lo buscaba de arriba a abajo , pero ve a cierto oji-azul que le sangraba el abdomen .

Miyako: Makoto! Dios Mío ! Te encuentras Bien! .

Makoto: Miyako ! Si no te preocupes sólo me rozó una bola de magia blanca.

Miyako: Ven te ayudó .

Makoto se para y Miyako con un brazo rodea el abdomen de Makoto y este rodea el cuello de

Miyako con su brazo.

Makoto: Gracias llevó aprox. 1 hora en el piso .

Miyako: No hay de que Makoto , te llevare a mi casa, ahí tengo un botiquín .

Makoto: Pero y mis hermanos ?.

Miyako: No te preocupes ellos estarán bien-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

En la batalla ambos cuartetos estaban muy débiles y los líderes examinan la situación y se juntan para hablar.

Lila: Mira mi equipo esta cansado y por lo que veo el tuyo también , te parece dejarlo para otra ocasión - dice extendiendo su mano.

Morado: Para ser una villana piensas en tu equipo -dijo extendió su mano, la jalo y susurro a su oído- eres muy hermosa. Morado se separa y le guiña a Lila , se dirige a su grupo.

Morado: Muchachos nos vamos .

Lila los ve irse , aún sonrojada , se dirige a su equipo y les dice .

Lila: Nos vamos .

Azul: Estas enferma Lila ?

Lila : Por que lo dices ?

Clara:Es que estas muy roja.

Lila : No me paso nada así que andando .

Rojo y Rosa se dirigen la última mirada , por alguna razón Rosa se sonroja , Rojo la mira y le da una sonrisa divertida , después de eso ellos se van .


	14. Capitulo 14 : Pasado y Presente

**Capítulo 14** : **Pasado** **y** **Presente**

Ya en la casa, Momotaro deja a Momoko en su cama y busca el botiquín.

Momotaro: Muy bien ahora te echaré alcohol para desinfectar y luego te vendare .

Momoko:Gracias por curarme la herida .

Momotaro : No hay de que , además esto me recuerda a una etapa muy bonita de mi vida...

Momoko: Si deseas puedes contármelo.

Momotaro: Bueno en mi adolescencia pase momentos muy lindos con una Chica muy parecida a ti, yo estudiaba en el Gran Colegio de Santadilla , y pues ella era la mejor alumna , llevaba un moño grande y si no me equivocó tenía un amigo que estaba enamorada de ella , Dexter. Y nos Queríamos mucho hasta dijimos que nombre le pondríamos a nuestros hijos, serían Paula y Dennis .

Momoko abre los ojos como platos. Eso era todo lo que había planeado para su futuro con ...

Momoko susurro : Brick ...

Momotaro la mira a los ojos y se da cuenta que era ella...

Momotaro : Bombon.

Momoko se lanza sobre el y se dan un abrazo , el abrazo tan ansiado.

.

.

.

Kaoru examinaba la cancha de fútbol , estaba más grande y bonita de lo que recordaba ..

Kojiro : Muy bien te echaré agua oxigenada y te pondré gasa .

Kaoru: Muchas Gracias.

Kojiro: Ahhh sabes me recuerdas a una Chica rebelde y deportista .

Kaoru : Y tu me recuerdas a un chico mujeriego y deportista.

Kojiro: Jeje amaba el deporte.

Kaoru: El buscaba cualquier cosa para retarme .

Kojiro: Recuerdo que era muy celoso.

Kaoru: JAJA reconozco que yo también le hacia una que otra escenita.

Kojiro: Atrás de mi una Chica Bell creo.

Kaoru: Atrás mio estaba Mitch.

Kojiro\Kaoru: Pero igual nos amábamos .

Miradas verdes chocan buscando una respuesta para saber lo que estaba pasando , hasta que ...

Kaoru\Kojiro: Butch\Bellota.

Ambos se funden en el beso esperado por tantos años, un beso lleno de amor , pasión y felicidad.

.

.

.

Miyako buscaba como loca el botiquín de su casa.

Miyako: Bueno Gracias al cielo tu herida no es tan grande sólo tendré que amarrarte un trapo alrededor de tu abdomen.

Makoto : Muchísimas Gracias , eres muy buena.

Miyako: No te preocupes , además esto me trae muchos recuerdos .

Makoto: Me encantaría escucharte .

Miyako: Bueno pues en la secundaria tenia un enamorado parecido a ti , el amaba el arte , sobre todo la poesía ; me sorprendía con uno que otro poema . Recuerdo que una Chica esta a tras de el , si era Bunny , siempre me defendia de algún chico acosador , ya que yo era muy inocente para darme cuenta.

Makoto se sorprendió , todo lo que le habia dicho la chicaera todo lo que paso con ella ...

Makoto: Burbuja .

Miyako lo mira a los ojos , esos ojos que en su pasado la traían loca.

Miyako: Boomer .

Ambos chocan la frente tiernamente , como lo hacia en la secundaria . Dos almas gemelas se vuelven a encontrar .


	15. Capítulo 15 : Unidad

**Capítulo 15: Unidad**

Cecilia pensaba en lo feliz que su mama se encontraba, en la primera batalla que tuvo y en despacio por la vereda y divisa a Bruno en una floreria , ella con sumo cuidado lo sigue hasta que

Bruno: Ceci ?

Cecilia: Emh Hola

Bruno: Que haces por aquí?

Cecilia:Yo sólo paseaba .

Bruno:Me acompañas?

Cecilia: Claro .

Ambos se dirigen a un parque , pero en un lugar en espacial había un montón de flores .

Cecilia : Oh !

Bruno se arrodilla en frente de Cecilia y le Toma de su mano.

Bruno: Se que no nos conocemos del todo bien , pero desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo que en mi corta vida no había sentido, lo unico que yo te puedo darte es protección y amor, así que mi pregunta es aceptarías ser mi enamorada?.

Cecilia : Me haz dejado sin palabras Bruno , pero tienes razón yo también siento algo por ti , así que aceptó ser tu enamorada .

Bruno se para , se acerca a Cecilia y se dan un inofensivo beso lleno de mucha ternura.

.

.

.

Michael va a una pastelería .

Michael : Me podría dar esa caja de bombones .

Vendedor :Claro joven tenga.

Michael recibe una caja en forma de corazón muy bonita " ahora a llamarla " piensa Michael , marca en su celular y le contestan.

XXXX: Hola .

Michael: Fly hola que tal?  
Fly: Michael! Hola todo bien .

Michael: Oye estoy en la cancha de fútbol. Vienes?

Fly: Dentro de 15min. llegó .

Pasado los 15 min. vemos a Fly y Michael conversar animadamente. Michael: Fly Esto es para ti.

Fly recibe la cajita de bombones .

Fly: Michael Gracias por los bombones , eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Michael:Quiere ser mi enamorada - susurro.

Fly: Michael ...

Michael: Fly yo quiero que pertenezca a mi vida así como yo Perteneceré a la tuya por favor me permites?

Fly: Yo ... Aceptó .

Ambos se acercan y se dan un beso que demuestra la ferocidad a la que están acostumbrados .

.

.

.

Paula y Brenda se encontraban a las afueras de un restaurante.

Paula: A sido muy bonito pasar el tiempo contigo , pero a mi me llegó una nota diciéndome que alguien se me declararía.

Brenda: Yo también vine por eso , que raro que a las dos nos aya pasado eso.

Ambas voltean y ven acercándose a Dennis con un peluche de panda y a Bryan con un peluche de Perro .

Dennis: Ten Paula para ti.

Bryan :Eso es para ti Brenda.

Ambas: Muchas Gracias .

Dennis toma de las manos a Paula al igual que Bryan con Brenda.

Dennis: Paula yo te e cituado a ti para confesarte mi amor, yo te quiero mucho y deseo que tu también sientas los mismo . Y para demostar te traje este peluche .

Paula: Dennis ...

Bryan: Brenda yo lo que siento por ti es verdadero es por eso que yo hago esto para demostrárselo y aquí te traigo una prueba .

Brenda: Bryan ...

Los 2 : En delante de tu hermano yo te quiero pedir que si aceptas mi Alma Gemela .

Brenda y Paula se miran .

Ambas: Aceptamos.

Brenda y Bryan se dan un beso con amor mientras que Dennis y Paula se daban un beso que demostraba alegría .


	16. Capitulo 16: Empecemos con el plan

**Capítulo 16: Empecemos con el** plan.

En las lejanías de Santadilla , para ser precisos en una cueva se encontraba Him con 8 adolescentes todos de 15 años .

Him: Muy bien esperero que hayan entendido el plan.

Se para enfrente de una chica de Cabellos cremas y ojos zafiros .

Him: Casandra tu te encargas de Bruno.

Siguió con un chico de cabellos mostazas y ojos cían .

Him: Brandon tu eres con Cecilia.

Se dirige a una Chica de cabellos grises y ojos jade .

Him: Fernanda a tu cargo esta Michael.

Le dice a un chico de Cabellos pardos con ojos esmeraldas .

Him : Maycol tu estas con Fly.

Se para enfrente de una chica de cabellos coral con ojos guinda.

Him: Blanca tu te encargas de Bryan.

Se dirige a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos magneta.

Him:Benjamin tu eres con Brenda.

Le dice a una Chica de cabellos rosas con ojos púrpura y en el medio un corazón blanco.

Him: Perla estas a cargo de Dennis.

Se para enfrente de un chico de cabellos amarillos y ojos lavanda .

Him: Y tu Dario con Paula.

" Estas seguro que esto funcionará . " Decia Dexter viniendo con Mitch y Cody.

Him: Claro que si ! Mis planes nunca fallan.

Mitch: Seguro ? O quieres que te refresque la memoria.

Him: Si funcionó con ustedes , obvio que con ellos funcionará .

Cody: En parte tienes razón .

Him: Siempre tengo razón.

"Más vale que sea así ". Dijo Princesa apareciendo con Bell y Bunny .

Him: A mi no me amenazes ademas no sere tan malo con sus hijos.

Bell: No me interesa lo que pase con ellos .

Him: Eso debiste pensarlo antes de tenerlos.

Bunny: Ese no es el tema , pero sabrás que entre nosotros tenemos relaciones .

Esto provocó que Dexter se junte con Princesa , Bell con Mitch y Cody con Bunny.

Him: Sólo no interfieran con mis planes , ¡Y MAS LES VALE QUE NO LOS DESCUBRAN!

Him se voltea y se dirige a los 8 adolescentes .

Him : Empecemos con el plan .

.

.

.

Quiero agradecerle los buenos comentarios , se que no los respondo todos , pero quiero que sepan que siempre los leo y me alegra que les guste mi historia ㈵6㈈1㈇9


	17. Capitulo 17: Conocimiento

**Capítulo 17: Conocimiento**

Ya estamos a mitad de año , un día normal de clases . Podemos ver que ingresa Cecilia agarrada del codo de Bruno ; Michael rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Fly ; Brenda estaba de la mano con Bryan y Dennis rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Paula. Toca el timbre y cada uno se va a su Salón .  
Aula 3°A

Profesora: Jóvenes y Señoritas tenemos 4 alumnos nuevos. Presentense por favor.  
XXX: Soy Brandon - este buscó con la mirada a Cecilia .  
XXX: Soy Maycol - el le guiño el ojo a Fly y ella le sonrió amigable .  
XXX: Soy Benjamín - este miró a Brenda de arriba a abajo .  
XXX: Soy Dario - el le sonreía coquetamente a Paula y ella sólo lo mira .  
Profesora: Tomen asiento y empecemos con la clase.

Aula 3°B

Profesor: Señoritas y jóvenes tenemos 4 alumnas nuevas presentense.  
XXX: Soy Casandra - dijo dándole una mirada tierna a Bruno. XXX: Soy Fernanda - dijo mientras le da una sonrisa coqueta a Michael , este sólo le saluda con la mano .  
XXX: Soy Blanca - decía mientras analizaba a Bryan.  
XXX: Soy Perla - decía guiñándole el ojo a Dennis , el sólo mueve su cabeza dándole la bienvenida.  
Profesor: Sientense y empecemos con la clase.

Así pasaron 4 largas horas y sino el timbre del recreo, nuestras parejas salieron a disfrutar un momento de relajación .

Vemos a Cecilia que caminaba con Bruno , Michael y Fly jugaban futbol,  
En la cafeteria estaban comprando Brenda y Bryan ; Paula y Dennis estaban sentados conversando . Lamentablemente este momento de relajación sólo dura 45 minutos.

Término el recreo y pasaron las 3 largas horas restantes para que suene el timbre de la salida .

Todos salen , pero en un callejón oscuro se encuentran los 8 jóvenes.

Casandra: Que tipos de contacto hicieron ?  
Brandon: Ninguno para ser exactos .  
Fernanda: Ni siquiera le hemos hablado .  
Maycol: Que gran avance.  
Blanca: Hay que avisarle a Him sobre que sean han encontrado.  
Benjamín: Se molestara.  
Perla: Es un riesgo que debemos correr.  
Dario: Además todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan.


	18. Capitulo 18: Ataques

Aprovechando el feriado❤

 **Capítulo 18: Ataques**

Nos encontramos en la pequeña chosa con un Mojo muy alarmado.  
Mojo: No puede ser! Him esta atacando !  
Makoto: Que ?!  
Mojo: Lo que oíste.  
Kojiro: Mandemos a los Ds RRBZ .  
Mojo: Sería muy arriesgado mejor busquemos aliados .  
Momotaro: Ya se con quien nos aliaremos.  
Momotaro saca su celular y marca un número _._  
 _Diga-_ responden desde de la otra linea una voz femenina.  
Mi _vida, se que estas ocupada pero esto es muy importante-_ dice _Momotaro._  
 _Sucede algo_ Cariño _._  
 _Si, resulta_ _que Him esta atacando la ciudad._  
 _Dios_ Mío ! _Pero si nosotras lo eliminamos._  
 _Parece que eso no fue así_ , _bueno para vencerlo necesitamos refuerzos_ , _crees que me puedas ayudar en eso Mi vida ?._  
 _Claro_ _Cariño_ _vallan al laboratorio ._  
 _Enseguida_ .  
Makoto: Sigues teniendo ese gusto por las pelirrojas.  
Momotaro: Eso no cambia .  
Kojiro: Tu enamorada ?  
Momotaro: No , solamente una amigas que le tengo mucha confianza .  
Mojo: Que te dijo ?!  
Momotaro: Vamos al laboratorio y llama a los Ds RRBZ.

En en Laboratorio

Prof. Utonio: Seguro que esto funcionara.  
Miyako: Yo tengo fe.  
Kaoru: Ya llegaron los PPGZ Ds .  
Tocan el timbre .  
Momoko: Yo abro !  
Momoko abre la puerta y pasan Mojo ,Momotaro , Kojiro, Makoto y Ds RRBZ.  
Momotaro: Mi vida - dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Momoko.  
Makoto:Princesa - dice dándole un abrazo a Miyako.  
Kojiro: Nena - dice revolviendole el cabello a Kaoru .  
Mojo: Ustedes coqueteando mientras que la ciudad esta en peligro y con eso mi preciada vida peligra .  
Prof. Utonio: Tiene razón , PPGZ Ds y Ds RRBZ ustedes se van a aliar para detener a Him esta claro.  
Ambos Grupos : Si .

Los grupos fueron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba Him .

Him:Pero que tenemos aqui.  
Lila: Soy la líder de Ds RRBZ.  
Morado: Yo soy la el líder de PPGZ Ds.  
Him: Jeje pero si son los hijos de los detestables de los RRBZ y PPGZ. Rosa: Nadie llama a mi madre de esa manera.  
Rojo: Con mi padre no te metas.  
Him: Jijiji que bueno que los defiendan , ya que ustedes no saben toda la verdad ?  
Verde: Estas loco !.  
Blanca: De que hablas ? .  
Him: No vine a pelear ni a soltar información , sólo vine a advertirles , tengo oportunidad de cambiar su destino así que deben cuidarse.  
Azul: Nos estas amenazando ?  
Him : Tomalo como quieras , sólo sepan de que en cualquier momento atacaré , claro cuando la Fase 2 de mi plan este completa .  
Celeste: Que ?  
Him: Sólo diganle que el pasado esta de vuelta, Muajajajajajajaja - Him desaparece dejando a ambos grupos muy confundidos , a si que vuelven al laboratorio.  
Mojo: Eso les dijo ?  
PPGZ Ds: Si.  
Prof. Utonio: Es mejor estar alerta u cualquier cosa estamos para ayudarlos.  
Ds RRBZ: Entendido


	19. Capítulo 19: Oportunidades

**Capítulo 19: Oportunidades**

 _Aula_ 3°A

Profesor: Bueno alumnos hoy tendrán que hacer un trabajo grupal acerca de nuestra Independencia, me lo van a entregar en un folder. Los grupos son los siguientes: Cecilia y Brandon, Fly y Maycol , Brenda y Benjamín , Paula y Dario. ( El profesor siguió nombrado los grupos ).  
Brenda: Chicas por favor tengan cuidado no confió en ellos .  
Las 3: No te preocupes , estaremos alerta.  
Brandon: Cecilia te parece si lo hacemos en tu casa ?  
Cecilia: No hay problema. Brenda: El trabajo en mi casa , vale ?  
Benjamín: De acuerdo .  
Fly: Maycol lo haremos en mi casa , okey ?  
Maycol: Lo que tu digas.  
Paula: Yo ire a tu casa Fly a hacer el trabajo con Dario.  
Dario: Si.

 _Aula_ 3°B

Profesora: Estudiante necesitó que hagan un experimento en grupos de a 2 los cuales nombraré yo: Casandra y Bruno , Fernanda y Michael, Dennis y Perla , Bryan y Blanca (siguió nombrado los grupos).  
Bryan: Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Los 3: Estaremos al tanto de lo que pueda pasar.  
Casandra: Bruno lo haremos el trabajo en tu casa ? .  
Bruno: Claro .  
Bryan: Ire a tu casa Bruno para hacer el trabajo con Blanca , de acuerdo ?  
Blanca: Aja.  
Michael: Lo haremos en mi casa Okey ?  
Fernanda: Okey.  
Perla: Y nosotros?  
Dennis: Será en mi casa pero antes nosotros les avisemos a nuestras enamoradas.  
Tocó el timbre de salida , los Brown y los Shomi se reúnen para decirles que irían a hacer un trabajo grupal .  
Pero no se imaginan de que ese simple trabajo arruinaría sus noviazgos , pero a la vez facilitaría derrotar a Him , sabiendo quienes son sus aliados.


	20. Capítulo 20: Aciertos

**Capítulo 20: Aciertos**

Prov. Casandra Tengo que admitir que Bruno en un amor , todo lo que una Chica podría desear, lástima que tenga enamorada y que a mi me guste Brandon . Bueno hasta ahora el trabajo esta yendo bien , ya casi estamos acabando , dare inició a nuestros planes .  
Bruno: Me alegró que hallamos terminado .  
Yo: Si eso es bueno,creó que Ya me debo ir , crees que podrias acompañarme ?  
Bruno: No hay problema , Bryan ya vuelvo ire a dejar a Casandra.  
Bryan: Claro yo dentro de 5 minutos término .  
Veo como Perla me mira diciéndome que me apresure .  
Yo: Vamos .  
Salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar rumbo al parque ya que ahí supuestamente me vendrían a recoger , para romper el hielo decidí hablar .  
Yo: Como te va con Cecilia ?  
Bruno: Es lo más en bonito que me a pasado .  
Yo: Que Lindo , y como esta la relacion?  
Bruno: Excelente , siempre nos tratamos bien y yo trató de sorprenderla con algún regalo.  
Llegamos al parque y mi celular _suena._  
 _Hola ._  
 _Ya estoy_ _aquí_ _te veo en el centro del parque._ \- dijo _Brandon._  
 _De acuerdo_ \- colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a Bruno.  
Yo: Vamos .  
Entonces vi a Brandon con la ingenua de Cecilia , entonces ya era hora.  
Yo: Muchas Gracias .  
Me acercó a Bruno y le doy un beso , Jeje eso ni el se lo esperaba . Bruno rompe el beso y Cecilia con Brandon se acercan , al parece Cecilia estaba llorando.  
Cecilia: Bruno ...  
Bruno: Ceci esto no es lo que crees ...  
Cecilia: Creí conocerte pero parece que no ...  
Bruno: Dejame explicarte ...  
Cecilia: Tu Casandra pensé que Eras mi amiga !  
Yo: Jijiji pensaste mal , yo lo único que quería era a Bruno y lo conseguí .  
Cecilia: DESGRACIADA ! Bruno tu y yo terminamos .  
Cecilia se va corriendo y Bruno tras de ella. Me acercó a Brandon y nos vamos al parque .  
MISIÓN CUMPLIDA .

.

.

.

Prov. Fernanda

Michael es un chico muy guapo y esa ecencia de ser rebelde lo hace condenadamente sexy , que pena que sólo sea parte de nuestros planes. Más vale que salgan a la perfección o sino Him nos hará trizas , literalmente. Su casa es hermosisima , es muy grande , su casa es lo segundo más lindo que vi ( Claro después de Maycol ).Al Fin ! Terminamos el trabajo y es hora de dar inició a nuestros planes.

Michael: Ufff ya era hora que acabáramos.  
Fernanda: Jeje si ya me estaba cansando ver tantas letras . Acompañame a mi paradero no quiero ir sola .  
Michael: Okey.  
Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a la cancha , mi supuesto paradero . Estábamos caminando así que decidí hablar .  
Yo: Así que ... Tienes enamorada ?  
Michael: Pues si , debes conocerla es Fly .  
Yo: Si la conozco y que tal es ella como enamorada ?  
Michael: Pues ella a cambiado y me respeta tanto como yo la respeto .  
Llegamos a la cancha y justo estaba Maycol con la coqueta Fly, le doy la señal a Maycol y el besa a Fly.  
Yo: Seguro ? Creó que te equívocas.  
Y señale al lugar donde estaban besándose Maycol y Fly , se notaba que la chica no se lo esperaba. Michael estaba furioso y se dirigió a ellos,yo obviamente lo seguí.  
Michael: FLY !  
Fly: Michael ... No pienses mal .  
Michael: Claro no debo pensar mal sólo vi a MI CHICA BESÁNDOSE CON OTRO !.  
Fly: ...  
Michael: Pensé que habías cambiado ...  
Fly: Realmente e cambiado..  
Michael: Y tu sabias perfectamente que estaba con ella !  
Maycol: Todos me contaron lo bien que besa Fly así que yo queria probar Jajajaja .  
Michael: MALDITO ! Y tu Fly NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR.  
Michael se va furioso y Fly trata de seguirlo pero sabe que no le hará caso así que se va a sus casa muy triste.  
Maycol se acerca a mi , nos dirigimos a jugar un partido.  
MISIÓN CUMPLIDA.


	21. Capítulo 21: Aciertos Parte 2

**Capítulo 21: Aciertos Parte** **2**

Prov. Benjamín

Brenda es una chica sin duda espectacular , muy inteligente , amigable y guapísima . Lamentablemente tengo que utilizarla y que a mi me guste Blanca . Ya estábamos acanbando con la tarea , era hora del plan.

Brenda: A quedado muy bien tu que opinas ?

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo .

Brenda: Quieres que te sirva algo ?

Yo: No te preocupes , más bien para celebrar lo bien que nos quedó el trabajo , te compró un dulce.

Brenda: Pues vamos !

Salimos de su casa y caminamos a la dulcería mientras conversabamos .

Yo: Que tal te va con Bryan ?

Brenda: De echó muy bien .

Yo: Como se comporta el como tu enamorado ?

Brenda: Se que no expresa a menudo lo que siente , pero es muy protector .

Mientras que Brenda me explicaba , yo le doy la señal a Blanca , esta había llegado con el nerd de Bryan .

Yo: Creó que estas ciega Brown - dije señalando a Blanca que besaba muy "apasionadamente" a Bryan.

Brenda estba anonadada ,no lo podía creer y sin Dudarlo se acercó a ellos .

Brenda: Bryan !

Bryan: Brenda ... Por favor no malinterpretes .

Brenda: Como crees sólo que MI novio se beso con otra , nada fuera de lo comun.

Bryan: Brenda es que no me dejas explicarte .

Brenda: Y tu ? - dirigiensose a Blanca - No te han dicho que una relación es de DOS!

Blanca: Eso si lo se Jejeje solamente que alguien te tenía que enseñar a compartir lo bueno que tienes .

Brenda: ESTÚPIDA ! Bryan eres un desconocido para mi !

Brenda se va muy molesta pero en sus ojos se pudo ver que estaba muy dolida mientras que

Bryan mantenía una mirada inexpresiva y se dirigía a su casa .

Miro a Blanca , ambos nos sonreímos y nos dirigimos a la dulcería.

MISIÓN CUMPLIDA

.

.

.  
Prov. Dario

Paula es una Chica extremadamente sensual ya entiendo el porque tiene tanto pretendientes , pero sólo tengo que utilizarla para el plan y a parte a mi me gusta Perla , Ademas estaba un poco retrasado .El trabajo ya estaba casi terminado sólo estábamos pegando unas cuantas imágenes .

Paula: Terminamos !

Yo: Que alegría Me da .

Paula: Se hace tarde creó que Deberías irte.

Yo: Tienes razón , pero antes acompañame que te daré una sorpresa .

Paula: Amo las sorpresas !

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al colegio donde ahi estaba la supuesta sorpresa.

Yo: Tu tienes enamorado?

Paula: Si , se llama Dennis.

Yo: El es de mi salón. Y como les va ?

Paula: Muy bien a pesar de que es muy celoso , sabe controlarse , aparte nos queremos mucho .

Busco con la mirada a Perla y logró encontrarla , ella me da la señal .

Yo: que lindo , lista para recibir tu sorpresa .

Paula: Si !

La agarró de la cintura y le planto un beso , pobre Paula tenía la cara de sorprendida , vi que se acercaba Perla junto con el inutil de Dennis .

Dennis: Paula !

Paula: Dennis ...

Dennis: Que Rayos haces besándote con otro en MI cara ?!

Paula: No ! Eso no es lo que sucede !

Dennis: y tu ? - dirigiéndose a mi- no te han dicho que se respeta una relación o mejor dicho MI RELACIÓN !

Yo: Jujujuj pero sólo quería tocar a la ardiente de tu enamorada .

Dennis: IMBÉCIL ! Paula no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!

Dennis se va muy molesto y Paula solloza dirigiéndose a su casa .

Miró a Perla y nos dirigimos a pasear .

MISIÓN CUMPLIDA


	22. Capitulo 22: Culpa

**Capítulo 22: Culpa**

Momotaro, Makoto y Kojiro estan reunidos en la casa del Ruff rojo, conversaban a cerca de sus trabajos y los encuentros con las PPGZ , cuando escucharon cerrarse la puerta, Bruno tenía una Mirada triste, Fly derramaba lágrimas sin cesar, Bryan se mantenía inexpresivo y Paula sollozaba.

Los padres preocupados decidieron hablar asi que Makoto y Kojiro con sus hijos se fueron a su examina a sus mellizos .

Momotaro: Que les ocurre ?

Ambos gemelos se miran, Paula no aguantó más y se lanza a los brazos de su padre.

Paula: Papa ! Yo no quería que pasará esto ! Porque todo me sucede a mi ! - decía mientras sollozaba.

Momotaro mira la reacción de su hija y miró a su hijo , es ahí donde se dio cuenta que pasaba.

Momotaro: Hay algo que no me hayan contado .

Bryan: Te lo íbamos a decir Pa' .

Momotaro: Por ti esta bien pero tu hermana aún no- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de hija y no iba a permitir que la dañaran.

Paula: Pa' tengo la misma edad que mi hermano, aparte fue mi culpa.

Bryan:También fue mi culpa.

Momotaro: Cuentenme.

Paula: Termine de hacer un trabajo con Dario y dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi , llegamos al colegio , me beso y mi novio me vio.

Bryan: Me paso exactamente lo mismo con Blanca ...- dijo sorprendido .

Momotaro analizó lo que le contaron y llegó a una conclusión .

Momotaro: A sido una trampa .

Los Mellizos: Que !?

Momotaro: Es mucha casualidad , lo han tramado para hacerlos quedar mal .

Paula se tranquilizó un poco más, mientras Bryan examinaba las palabras de su padre .

Momotaro: Bueno van a decirme con quienes salen?

Paula: Creó que la respuesta es obvia Pa'.

Bryan: Sabemos que sales con la productora Momoko Brown .Pues seguimos tus pasos y salimos con sus hijos mellizos .

Momotaro tenía una Mirada divertida.

#

Kojiro veía a su hija que lloraba en su pecho , el conocía a si hija perfectamente , decepciones amorosas no le afectan porque siempre tuvo ese instinto coqueto como el .

Kojiro: Que pasa Fly?

Fly: Hay Papi ... Me duele ... Mi corazón... Esta echó pedazos .

Kojiro: Pero si las cosas del corazón no te afectan. Que me ocultas?

Fly: Papi tenía un novio...

Kojiro: Y cual es la tragedia?

Fly: Que un chico llamado a Maycol me beso enfrente de mi novio...

Kojiro: Fue una trampa.

Fly: Como estas tan seguro Papi ?

Kojiro: Estabas tan ocupada llorando que no te diste cuenta que tu tío llamó para decirme que sus mellizos habían pasado por lo mismo.

Fly: Tal vez tengas razón .

Kojiro miraba a su hija se parece a él , además era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba de esa manera. Pero a pesar de que su madre es una cualquiera , no significa que no pueda golpear a esos infelices por dañar a su adorada hija.

Kojiro: Porque no me contaste ?

Fly: De echó quería presentartelo Papi.

Kojiro: Quien es ?

Fly: Sólo el hijo de la dueña de las zapatillas más Importantes del mundo Kaoru Brown.

Kojiro tenía una sonrisa de lado .

#

Makoto estaba sentado en la cama a lado de su hijo , este sólo miraba al suelo .

Makoto: Que ocurre hijo ?

Bruno: Papa engañe a mi novia .

Makoto sabía que su hijo era incapaz , ya que siempre le enseñó a ser respetuoso con una dama .

Makoto: Tienes que decirme que paso exactamente para que te pueda ayudar.

Bruno: Recuerdas que vine a la casa con una compañera.

Makoto: Pues si me acuerdo, se llamaba Casandra creó.

Bruno: Así se llama , terminamos y la lleve al paradero , ella me beso y mi novia nos vio. Makoto pensó en todo lo que le dijo su hijo y en las palabras de su hermano .

Makoto: A si una trampa .

Bruno: Seguro?

Makoto: Tus tíos me dijeron que tus primos pasaron por esto .

Makoto veía como si hijo se relajaba un poco , ya no estaba tan mal como hace un rato .

Makoto: Por que no hablas con ella?

Bruno: Lo intentaré , no te olvides que pasado mañana entregan libretas .

Makoto sabía que su hijo solo era ingenuo como el.

Makoto: Claro . Y no me diras quien es la chica ?

Bruno: Solo la hija de tu saliente Miyako Brown.

Makoto se sonroja .


	23. Capitulo 23: Equivocaciones

**Capítulo** **23: Equivocaciones**

Los hijos de las Brown estaban sentados en el parque muy decaídos , Brenda lloraba en el regazo de su mellizo y Cecilia abrazaba a Michael , todos estaban destrozados.

Cecilia: Me engañaron.

Michael: Igual yo.

Brenda: También yo .

Dennis: Esperen un momento, será posible que...

Cecilia: Que sucede ?

Dennis : Michael Cuentame lo que paso !

Michael: Ya pero tranquilo, termine de hacer un trabajo con Fernanda , salimos a la cancha y vi a mi novia besándose con Maycol.

Dennis: A alguien más les paso lo mismo ?

Brenda: A Cecilia y a mi, estoy segura que a ti también.

Dennis: No se dan cuenta !? ESTO FUE UNA TRAMPA !

Los 3: QUE !?

Dennis: Piensenlo sólo un momento , fue el mismo método, fueron las 8 personas que recién conocimos y nadie sabe nada absolutamente de ellos, pero lo que realmente me inquieta es que no sabemos nada de ellos , ni siquiera sabemos quienes son sus padres.

Cecilia: Tu crees que tenga que ver con Him ?

Dennis: Probablemente.

Michael: Ósea que ellos no nos quisieron hacer daño ...

Dennis: No ...

Brenda: Me siento muy mal dije cosas terribles ...

Dennis: Ya habrá momento para disculparse .

Cecilia: Tienes razón.

Brenda: Que tal si nos vamos tengo que avisarle a mi mama acerca de las libretas que entregaran pasado mañana .

Michael: Aparte tengo hambre .

Dennis: Tu y tu hambre , vamos a mi casa.

Caminaban en silencio , donde disfrutaban la compañía en familia, procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar ; pero felices de que halla una oportunidad para sus relaciones. Eso era algo que los alegraba demasiado.

Entraron a su casa y vieron a Kaoru con los brazos cruzados , Miyako con las manos a la cintura y Momoko se sobaba las sienés.

Brenda: Ocurre algo ?

Momoko: Resulta que no nos contaron que salían con alguien .

Dennis: Te lo pensábamos decir Mama ... Un momento, como ustedes se enteraron se eso .

Las Chicas se sonrojaron, ya que se enteraron de que iban a hacer familia por ellos pero supuestamente sus hijos no sabían nada.

Kaoru: Intuición Femenina.

Michael: No lo creó, ya se seguro les dijeron nuestros suegros los Shomi- decía con una sonrisa divertida con el único propósito de sonrojarlas y lo logró .

Miyako: Lo-Los Sh-Shomi.

Cecilia: Que pasa Mami te noto... Umh nose... Un poco nerviosa- dijo con una voz muy inocente .

Momoko: Por que estaríamos nerviosas ?

Brenda: Por el simple echo de que salen con los hermanos Shomi y son mujeres casadas.

Dennis: Y además porque ellos son los Ds RRBZ.

Kaoru: Que !? Ustedes como saben que ellos son los Ds RRBZ, a parte la situación con sus padres no es buena.

Cecilia: Pero ninguna persona se merece eso , pero ... No ha pensando que deberían separarse de nuestros padres y sobre ellos pues era algo obvio.

Miyako: Si lo hemos pensado y eso haremos .

Brenda: A si por siacaso pasado mañana es la entrega de libertas.

Momoko: De acuerdo .

Dennis: Y si pasamos a comer.

Los Brown se fueron a la cocina a comer y conversar animadamente .


	24. Capitulo 24: Arreglando las cosas

**Capítulo 24: Arreglando las cosas**

Era un nuevo día en Santadilla y en la entrada podemos ver a Brenda, Paula, Fly y Cecilia , en cuanto pusieron un pie en la escuela alrededor de ellas aparecieron un montón de muchachos que gritaban cosas como estas:  
¡CECILIA ESTAS MUY HERMOSA!

¡FLY TENEMOS QUE SALIR!

¡BRENDA CASATE CONMIGO!

¡PAULA HAZME UN HIJO !

Estos comentarios no les hicieron mucha gracia a los chicos así que decidieron actuar . Bruno hizo que un rayo impactara en el medio ocasionando que las Chicas y el grupo de muchachos se separaran , Michael hizo un pequeño temblor haciendo que varios muchachos se cayeran ,Dennis hizo que lloviera lo que provoca que solamente se mojaran los muchachos y Bryan sólo lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de magia negra esto hizo que los muchachos se desmayaran; los pocos muchachos que estaban aún de pie salieron corriendo .

Las Chicas los miraron y les sonrieron de forma agradecida.

Dennis: Mi hermana y mi prima esperan una disculpa de parte de ustedes.

Bryan: Fue una trampa ...

Michael: Eso es cierto Dennis nos dijo que probablemente sea Him el que ocasionó esto .

Bruno: Puede que tengan razón , ahora tengo una Chica que recuperar .

Bruno caminaba de forma muy optimista mientras los demás le seguían de la misma forma.

OoOoo0

Cecilia admiraba el baño , ahí fue donde se cayó y conoció a Bruno . Solo dio 2 pasos y se cayó .

Excelente sólo falta que venga èl- murmuró.

Bruno: Ceci ... Te encuentras bien ?- ayudandola a Levantarse.

Cecilia: Si gracias- dijo de manera muy fría .

Bruno suspiro y dijo: Se que lo que viste es más que obvio, pero- toma las manos de Cecilia- quiero decirte yo en verdad te quiero y no soportaría estar lejos de ti.

Cecilia le sonrie y le dice " Te Perdono" .

OoOoo0

Fly miraba a Michael desde su escondite, realmente ella no le quiere incomodar. Michael jugaba futbol, pero no podía concentrarse así que fue a los vestidores y se sorprendió al ver a Fly.

Fly: Michael Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso...

Michael: No hay nada de que hablar Fly ...

Michael se voltea, Fly no aguanta más lo abraza por la espalda, empieza a llorar.

Fly: Lo que viste es más que evidente ... Pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti ... No se compara a nada .

Michael se voltea, la mira, le sonrie y le dice " Mi enamorada no llora".

OoOoo0

Brenda estaba rodeada de chicos del último grado.

Brenda: Por fa-favor no me to-toquen.

XxX: Pero que te pasa Nena, sólo nos divertiremos .

Brenda: Yo no Qui-quiero.

XxX: Si quieres o no , no nos interesa así que sólo callate y disfruta .

Bryan: ALEJENSE DE ELLA!.

XxX: Jajajaja como si TU pudiera con nosotros.

Bryan Hace aparecer la silueta del director y dice "Pero y si llamo al director".

Todos los muchachos se van corriendo despavoridos.

Bryan: Te encuentras bien ?- dice abrazándola .

Brenda: Si- tratándose de zafarse del abrazo pero Bryan no la deja.

Bryan: Brenda yo en serio estoy arrepentido y quiero que me perdones no aguantaría perderte , por favor , Perdoname- suplicó.

Brenda lo mira y le sorie " Después de todo si me quieres" le dice.

OoOoo0

Dennis están en el salón meditando, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero siente un peso en sus piernas , al abrir los ojos ve a Paula sentada encima de el.

Dennis: No Deberías estar aquí y sentada de esa manera.

Paula: No aguante las ganas de verte ...

Dennis: A mi o a Dario?

Paula: A ti ... Se que estas molesto por lo que viste , pero yo te quiero y si tengo que dar la vuelta al mundo lo haría tan sólo por ti.

Dennis: Así ?

Paula asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Dennis le sonríe y le dice "De todo lo que es capaz mi enamorada por mi ".


	25. Capitulo 25: Secretos al descubierto

**_Capítulo 25: Secretos al descubierto_**

Makoto y Miyako andaban por la calle muy felices. Ellos disfrutaban su salida de amigos . Por que hasta que no arreglaran las cosas con los padres de sus hijos sólo eso podrían hacer.

Miyako: Fue muy amable de tu parte invitarme un café.

Makoto: Disfrutó de tu compañía.

Miyako: Yo igu..- se detiene al ver a una pareja, pero particularmente el joven rubio le parecía bastante familiar, hasta que lo vio de perfil dejando ver el color azulado claro de sus ojos , lo reconoció de inmediato.

Miyako: Makoto mira hacia alla, en la cafeteria .

Makoto: Pero si es Bunny? Besándose con Cody?.

Miyako: Acaso Bunny no es la madre de tu hijo ?

Makoto: Pues si, pero que hará aquí?

Miyako: Makoto no es obvio están engañándonos , que esperas tomales una foto.

Makoto les toma la foto en el mismo momento en que ambos se vuelven a besar.

Makoto: Con esa prueba podré separarme de ella.

Miyako: Yo también y así podremos ser felices como los deseamos. Pasame la foto.

Makoto le pasa la foto a Miyako y se sonríen ya que había una posibilidad de que estén juntos.

OoOoo0

Kaoru y Kojiro salieron a correr como todos los días mientras conversaban .

Kojiro: Preciosa necesitó que me acompañes a un hotel ?

Kaoru: Oye IMBÉCIL yo no soy como esas tipejas que acostumbras a frecuentar . Aparte ya esta mayor para estar con esas cosas.

Kojiro: Que !? NO lo que pasa es que me dijo un amigo que me pagaría mi deuda .

Kaoru: Ahh entiendo .

Ambos se dirigieron a el hotel, pero se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

Amigo: Kojiro como estas ? Seguro bienes por la deuda.

Kojiro: Así es, la tienes ?

Amigo: Claro, aquí esta, pero dime una cosa. Te va bien con Bell ?

Kaoru se incómodo por la pregunta y Kojiro lo notó.

Kojiro: Más o menos pero por que preguntas?

Amigo: Sucede que ella me pidió un cuarto pero el y su acompañante .

Kaoru: Como eres su acompañante ?

Amigo: Pues era trigueño con cabellos marrón ondulado

Kaoru: Mitch ...

Amigo: Pero si tienen ambos curiosidad, están en la habitación 9.

Los morenos fueron a la habitación y de una patada tiran la puerta y vieron a los dos semi-desnudos .

Kaori: MITCH EXPLICMAME QUE OCURRE AQUI !

Mitch: Esta tipa me drogo y me trajo aqui- mintió .

Kojiro: Que tienes que decir en tu defensa ?

Bell: Que somos amantes desde hace tiempo.

Kaoru: TE OLVIDAS QUE TIENES UN HIJO.

Mitch: Pero...

Kojiro: OLVIDATE DE QUE FLY EXISTE.

Bell: Tu no ...

Kaoru\kojiro:HASTA NUNCA.

OoOoo0

Momoko filmaba a Momotaro, mientras el actuaba.

Momoko: Excelente ! Saliste de maravilla.

Momotaro: Gracias, esto te lo debo a ti por la oportunidad.

Momoko: Bueno, se te antoja algo, por que a mi se me antoja un dulce.

Momotaro: Vamos por unos entonces, por los viejos tiempos .

Estaban a una cuadra de la dulcería cuando ven una pareja sospechosa.

Momotaro : Que hace ahí Princesa ?

Momoko: Decías al..- se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver a Dexter agarrando de la cintura e introduciéndole la lengua a Princesa, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello.

Momotaro: Se te saldrán los ojos si los sigues mirando de esa manera .

Momoko: Es que Dexter parecía de ese tipo de personas.

Momotaro: Al parecer aparento muy bien.

Momoko: Ni que lo digas.

Momotaro: Que esperas ! Grabalos !

Momoko reaccionó, tomó su cámara y los grabó. Momoko: Menos mal que me hiciste reaccionar .

Momotaro: Si lo se yo soy el héroe.

Momoko rodó los ojos divertida . Ese era su pelirrojo el que tanto ama, a pesar de que algunas veces sea un fastidioso.

Momoko: Ahora estoy soltera.

Momotaro: Pasame el vídeo yo también quiero estar soltero .

Una Ves que se pasaron los vídeos, fueron a la dulcería y ambos tenían un sólo pensamiento

" Al Fin podre estar con la persona que amo ".


	26. Capitulo 26: Molestias

_**Capítulo**_ _**26:**_ _**Molestias**_

Him estaba con los 8 adolescentes mientras ellos les explicaba lo ocurrido.

Him: A ver si entendí, ustedes los besaron y terminaron cada uno su relación hasta ahi el plan estaba bien y ahora resulta que ellos supieron arreglar las cosas !

Los 8 adolescentes asienten.

Him: Sólo esperó que a esos 6 idiotas no los hayan descubierto.

Dexter: Justo de eso te Queríamos hablar- dice llegando con los demás.

Him: Que ocurre?

Princesa: Pues resulta que nos descubrieron.

Him: QUE !?

Mitch: Pero no es para tanto.

Him: BOLA DE INÚTILES !

Bell: Pero el plan salió bien con tus chicos- refiriéndose a los 8 adolescentes detrás de el .

Him: RESULTA QUE NO FUNCIONO EXACTAMENTE YA QUE ELLOS REALMENTE SE QUIEREN, ESO COMPLICA LAS COSAS !

Cody: Sólo fue un pequeño error .

Him: UN ERROR QUE LES COSTARÁ LA VIDA !

Bunny: A que te refieres ?

Antes de que les contestarán, Him los pulverizó. Los 4 adolescente estaban bastantes serios mientras que las 4 restantes estaban horrorizadas .

Him: Al Fin me decice de esas molestias .

Dario: Cual es el nuevo plan?

Him: Atacáremos .

Perla: No le parece demasiado pronto .

Him: Casos extremos requieren medidas extremas.

Benjamín: Bueno cual es la estrategia ?

Him: Ustedes lucharan con ellos, la idea es cansarlos para que los estúpidos de sus padres vengan a salvarlos.

Blanca: Y si no funciona?

Him: Los pulverizó a ustedes.

Todos se asustaron.

Maycol: Ella se refiere a que si logramos cansarlos pero en Ves de que vengan sus padres venga otra persona o un robot .

Him: Pues ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Fernanda: Usted cree que el profesor o Mojo se metan?

Him: El profesor no es una gran amenaza y Mojo mucho menos.

Brandon: Entonces no nos preocupamos de ellos?

Him: Exacto, yo mandare a 2 de mis sombras para que los entretengan .

Casandra: Eso significa que el plan es demasiado perfecto para fallar.

Him: Pero si falla será su culpa y los mataré .

Him tenia plantado en su rostro una sonrisa demoníaca mientras con una de sus pinzas a cada uno de los muchachos les rozaba la yugular.

A los adolescentes se les erizo la piel y hasta casi se desmayan.

Him: Sólo hagan lo que les digo y podrán morir en la comodidad de su casa .

Him camina hacia la salida de la cueva.

Him: Vayanse ! Dentro de poco Atacáremos y deben entrenar.

.

.

.

Por si alguno tiene duda la frase " Mandare a 2 de mis sombras" se refiera a que como el es el rey del infierno, todos sus sirvientas son almas malas así que yo las llamo sombras ㈳8


	27. Capitulo 27: Libretas y Presentaciones

**Capítulo** **27: Libretas** **y presentaciones**

 _Aula 3°A_

Todos los padres estaban sentados esperando las notas de sus hijos; ahí estaban Momoko, Miyako, Kojiro y Momotaro.

Momoko: Me muero de la angustia !

Miyako: No te estreces Momo, Brenda es muy responsable.

Kojiro: O de repente se va a fiestas es ves de ir al colegio.

Momotaro: No la fastidies, le va a dar un colapso mental de la preocupación.

Profesora: Muy bien llamaré por orden de lista .

Llamó a cada uno del salón.

Profesora: Bueno eso es todo, me tengo que ir a la siguiente aula.

 _Aula 3°B_

Vemos otra vez una Momoko muy nerviosa, un Momotaro tratando de calmarla, una Kaoru riéndose de las reacciones de Momoko y un Makoto tratando de no reirse. Esta escena fue interrumpida por la profesora que acababa de entrar.

Profesora: Bueno como explique en el otro salón llamaré y los padres se irán acercando.

Termino y todos se dispersaron.

Con Miyako y Makoto

Miyako: Bueno Cecy a sacado buenas notas en el curso de artes plásticas.

Makoto: Bruno también de sacó buena nota en artes plásticas, hablando de el ahí viene ¿ con una Chica ?.

Bruno: Hola Papa, Hola Señora Miyako.

Cecilia: Hola Mami, Hola Señor Makoto Miyako: Hola Chicos .

Makoto: Necesitan algo?

Bruno: Pues ...

Cecilia: Somos Novios !- dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Los 2 padres se alegraron, serían una familia.

Makoto: Me algreo que hayas escogido una buena chica Hijo- dijo este mientras besaba la frente de Miyako .

Con Kaoru y Kojiro

Kojiro: Mi hermosa hija a sacado buenas notas en Educacion Física, Igual a su padre !

Kaoru: Era el único curso en el que Eras bueno pero no me quejó Michael sacó las notas más altas en Educacion Física.

Kojiro: Estamos pares Hermosa .

Kaoru: Hablando el ahí viene pero ...

Kojiro:Que Hace Con Mi Hija!

Fly: Papi el es mi novio y parece que ya conoces a mi suegrita- mientras los besaba la mejilla de

Michael el sólo se sonrojaba.

Kaoru: Parece que seremos familia- decía mientras Kojiro le robaba un beso.

Con Momoko y Momotaro

Momoko: Ahora estoy más tranquila .

Momotaro: Ya era hora, que vergüenza me has echo pasar.

Momoko: El lado bueno es que mis hijos son expertos en Matemática y ciencias.

Momotaro: Al igual que los mios, ahí vienen mis mellizos.

Momoko: Juntos con los mios, pero por que están tomados de las manos ?

Dennis: Hola Mama !

Momoko: Hola Hijos.

Paula: Hola Pa'!

Momotaro: Hijos .

Brenda: Bueno somos novios- dijo sin rodeos.

Ambos: ¡¿QUE?!

Bryan: Lo que oyeron.

Momotaro: El lado bueno es que todos estaremos juntos- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Momoko.


	28. Capitulo 28: Regalos del corazón

**Capítulo** **28: Regalos del corazón**

La familia Brown estaban en la casa del abuelo Utonio, todos conversaban de manera muy animada.

Cecilia: Me siento muy feliz.!

Utonio: A que se debe esa felicidad ?

Miyako: Aparte de que tus nietos tienen novios, nosotras podemos estar con las personas que queremos.

Utonio: Al Fin se desacieron de esos patanes que tenían como esposos.

Michael: No tenía idea que te cayeran tan mal.

Utonio: No tienes idea.

Kaoru: El lado bueno es que estamos con las personas que amamos.

Utonio: Ósea los RRBZ.

Brenda:El abuelo nunca te equivoca. Oigan no creen que Deberíamos regalarles algo como muestra de cariño.

Momoko: ESO ES UNA GRAN IDEA ! .

Dennis: Pero quien va a regalarle algo a Mojo ?.

Utonio: Yo le regalare algo a Mojo, total hay algo que yo sólo le puedo dar.

•

•

•

Los Shomi estaban en la casa de Mojo Jojo.

Bruno: A quien esperamos tío ?.

Momotaro: A personas muy importantes.

Fly: Vendrá Michael ?

Makoto: Parece que si.

Paula: Pero para que vendrán? .

Kojiro: Debe ser algo sumamente importante.

Bryan: Pero para requieren la presencia de la abuela.

Mojo: POR QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY IMPORTANTE Y NO ME DIGAS ABUELA !

En eso entran los Brown y Utonio con una gran sonrisa en la cara . Los Brown se miran entre ellos y asienten.

Cecilia: Bruno- el aludido se acerca -Querido se lo mucho que te gusta el arte así que tu iras conmigo a la gran feria de arte .

Bruno sólo la carga al estilo princesa de la emoción y le dice " Gracias".

Michael: Fly- esta se acerca - Nena ambos amamos el fútbol aI que iremos al partido que tanto anhelas ir.

Fly: Eres el mejor -dijo mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

Brenda: Bryan- se acerca a el - Cariño de que eres fan de la ciencia, por eso Mi abuelo nos llevará a la convención de científicos.

Bryan la mira con mucha ternura, choca su frente con la de ella y le susurra " por eso te quiero tanto ".

Dennis: Paula- se acerca a la aludida- Linda supe que tu banda preferida dará un concierto así que estaremos en zona VIP.

Paula se lanza tumbándolo al piso y le dice " Eres lo máximo "

Makoto: Chicas ...

Miyako: Mi cielo yo publicaré todos tus poemas y todo correra por mi cuenta, así se enteraran del don que tienes.

Makoto se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

Kojiro: No debieron ...

Kaoru: Idiota, alista tus cosas que seras el nuevo entrenador de la selección de fútbol nacional .

Kojiro se acerca y le planta un beso .

Momotaro: Esto esta mal ...

Momoko: Se que estas al mando de la familia y por eso yo te voy a dar las llaves de una casa/mansion.

Momotaro se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Mojo: Eso significa que...

Utonio: Si Mojo yo con este aparato que vez en mi mano te convertiré en humano.

Los Shomi: ¿¡ QUE!? POR QUE NUNCA NOS DIJISTE ESO !.

Mojo: ES COMPLICADO ! .

Sin previo aviso Utonio le apunta a Mojo con el aparato, sale un rayo que impacta al cuerpo de

Mojo y por el impacto se forma una capa de humo. Todo estaban a la expectativa .

Mojo: Hay mi cabeza .

Los Shomi estaban sorprendidos, Los Brown y Utonio tenían una sonrisa.

Mojo: Que Pasa ?- se dirige al espejo y pudo verse, era un hombre de piel clara como la de Makoto, ojos verdes como los de Kojiro y un cabello color zanahoria igual al de Momotaro.

Mojo: Esto es increíble !

Todo en ese momento era felicidad, hasta que el detector de rayos z negros de Utonio se volvió loco.

Utonio: Him esta atacando .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Acercadose al final, para ser precisos Capitulo 30.


	29. Capitulo 29: Guerra final

**Capítulo 29: Guerra final**

Him estaba en el cielo sentado en su trono de humo negro y alrededor de ellos están los 8 jovenes.

En eso llegan las PPGZ Ds y los Ds RRBZ. En tierra firme estaban Utonio y Mojo.

Utonio: Algo anda mal, lo presiento .

Mojo: Donde están los demas ?.

Utonio: Están en mi laboratorio, en caso de que sus hijos se cansen ellos saldrán a defendernos.

Mojo: Eso es una mala idea, algo me dice que esto no saldrá del todo bien.

De pronto 2 sombras se acercan a Him y este les dice " Busquen a Mojo y a Prof. Utonio que no intervengan".

Mojo alcanza a oír lo que hablan.

Mojo: Utonio,Him mandara a sus sirvientes a retenernos.

Utonio: A ti no te reconocerá, escucha en caso de que empeoren las cosas tu debes ir al laboratorio y traer la misma máquina con la que te convertí en humano bueno este también puede retener en su válvula los rayos z negros y después de 1 minuto explotara pero esta explosión tiene un compuesto que elimina los rayos z negros.

Mojo: Ósea matara a Him.

Antes de que Utonio puede contestar, unas sombras lo inmovilizan.

 _Mientras tanto en el cielo_

Him: Que bueno que vinieron los estaba esperando. Ahora que empiece la función.

Y asi empezó los 8 jóvenes de Him luchaban contra los Ds RRBZ y PPGZ Ds todo estaba muy parejo. Pero los héroes no contaron con que mientras ellos peleaban Him estada destruyendo la ciudad .

 _En el laboratorio_

Ya se habían trasformado y observaban la pelea .

Burbuja: Him esta destruyendo la ciudad.

Boomer: Y nuestros hijos están combatiendo a los subordinados de Him.

Butch: Him les esta dando demasiado poder a sus subordinados, tanto que nuestros chamacos se empiezan a cansar.

Bellota: El Prof. Utonio a sido capturado pero Mojo con su nueva apariencia logró escapar.

Brick: Tenemos que ir a detener a Him.

Bombon: No tenemos de otra, ANDANDO !.

Mojo: Es una mala idea.

Bombon: Recién acabas de llegar ?.

Mojo: Si, tengo que recoger un encargo.

 _Mientras tanto_

Him: Había olvidado divertido que es ver el sufrimiento de las personas.

Bombon: Detente ahi !

Him: Justo a tiempo ...

Los 8 adolescentes dejan inconscientes a sus oponentes y unas sombras de Him inmovilizan a las PPGZ y RRBZ.

Him: Excelente ! Todo salió igual a lo planeado !.

Bruno: Que hacemos ahora Amo ?.

Him: Ya no los necesito así que los pulverizare!.

Casandra: Espere ¿¡QUE!?.

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando los desapareció,

Dejando a todo muy sorprendidos.

Him: Uffff que bueno que ya me desice de ellos eran muy fastidiosos y torpes.

Boomer: ¿ Por que haces esto Him?.

Him: Lo hago por venganza Querido algo muy simple.

Butch: TU REALMENTE ESTAS MUY LOCO ESTUPIDO DESEREBRADO!.

Him: Tu como siempre tan directo Hijo .

Brick: No te saldrás con la tuya Him !.

Him: Pero si ya lo hice.

Burbuja: Parece que perdimos...

Bellota: Este será el fin ?...

Bombon: Así parece ...

Tal parecía que todo esta perdido que este será realmente el fin de Santadilla.

Mojo veía todo quería hacer algo pero tenía que esperar la señal de Utonio .

"Es ahora o nunca " pensaba Utonio y en un movimiento ágil se libera y sale corriendo, pero Him lo detiene.

Him: Vas a algún lado Querido Profesor ?.

Utonio: Voy a buscar la manera de derrotarte !

Him: Que valiente ! pero Dejame decirte que eso no sera posible- estaba a punto de pulverizarlo-Últimas palabras ...

Utonio: Hijas las amo , AHORA !.

Him lo pulverizó. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Mojo se había acercado lo suficiente con el aparato.

Mojo: Últimas Palabras Him.

Him: Los odio a todos.

Mojo encendió el aparato, Him y todos sus sirvientes fueron atrapados en la válvula.

Mojo: VALLANSE !.

Las PPGZ y RRBZ cargaron a sus hijos y lo último que escucharon fue una explosión ...


	30. Capitulo 30: Final

**Capitulo 30: Final**

Han pasado 15 años desde aquella pelea que dejó muchos muertos pero a la vez dejó 2 héroes.

En la plaza central hay 2 estatuas que son réplicas exactas de Mojo y Utonio, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar un aniversario más de Santadilla y homenajear a sus héroes.

Santadilla ya no era atacada por los villanos ya que tras la muerte Him la seguridad se doblegó y aparte no querían irse a la cárcel, así que decidieron vivir en paz.

 _En la casa de Miyako_

Miyako había cambiado pero seguía manteniendo esa belleza característica al igual que Makoto.

Ellos fueron los únicos que se casaron por iglesia y civil. Ambos vivían con sus hijos y ahora con sus nietos.

Cecilia arreglaba a una hermosa rubia con ojos celestes ella tenía 1 años mientras que su mellizo un rubio de ojos azules con pecas jugaba con Bruno.

Cecilia: Bruno Querido por favor no despeines mucho a Boomer sabes lo mucho que sufri para hacerle ese peinado.

Bruno: Claro Querida pero te parece si te apuras con Burbuja.

Miyako: No te preocupes ya esta lista.

Makoto: Hay que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde.

Cecilia carga a Burbuja, Bruno a Boomer y todos salen de la casa.

 _En la casa de Kaoru_

Kaoru a sus 45 años lucía muy bien al igual que Kojiro se mantenían.

Ellos son los únicos que no se casaron ni por iglesia ni civil pero eran felices y hasta tenían nietos.

Fly arreglaba la corbatita de su hijo de 2 años de cabellos azabaches y ojos verde oscuro.

Fly: Butch no te muevas.

Michael por su parte le ponía una adorable vincha a la melliza de Butch ella era de cabellos azabaches y ojos verde claro.

Michael: Listo Bellota estas hermosa.

Kaoru: Vámonos que no podemos llegar tarde a sus presentaciones.

Kojiro: Eso es cierto ahora suban al carro.

Todos suben al carro y se van al lugar indicado.

 _En la casa de Momoko_

Momoko se caso por civil con Momotaro pero siente que no esta preparada para casarse por civil.

Ella y Momotaro estaban Arreglando la casa para la llegada de sus nietos.

Bryan le daba los últimos toques a la ropita de su hijo de 3 años un pelirrojo de ojos rojos.

Bryan: Listo !.

Brick: Falta mi gorrita..

Bryan: Aquí esta ahora si estas listo hijo.

Por otro lado su cuñado Dennis le hacia una trenza a su hija de 3 años una pelirroja de ojos rosados.

Dennis: Falta un último detalle .

Bombon: Mi listoncito.!

Dennis le pone al final de la trenza un listoncito.

En eso llegan Miyako, Kaoru y toda la familia habían llegado.

Miyako: Te quedó hermoso la decoración.

Kaoru: Nada mal.

Momoko: Gracias chicas.

Momotaro: Pasen y Sientense como en su casa.

Kojiro: A que hora llegan ? Estoy muy impaciente.

Makoto: Tranquilo lo bueno tarda en llegar.

Se la pasaron conversando hasta que se escuchó el sonar de la puerta.

Entonces vieron entrar a Paula con un bulto azul y a Brenda con un bulto rosado.

Paula: Familia denle la bienvenida a Jhon Brown Shomi !.

Todos se acercaron y pudieron ver que era niño de cabellos y ojos negros.

Cecilia: Que lindo !.

Brenda:Es igualito al abuelo.

Michael: Por eso le pusiste el nombre del abuelo.

Dennis: Así es dijo- dijo el muy emocionado ya que es su segundo hijo y un varoncito que tanto quiso.

Brenda: Bueno también denle la bienvenida a Morgana Shomi Brown .

Se acercaron y pudieron apreciar a una niña cabellos anaranjados y ojos color verde.

Bruno: Es hermosa.

Fly: Es una copia exacta de Mojo pero en versión femenina.

Paula: Aparte siempre le gusto ese nombre.

Bryan: Así es - dijo admirando a su pequeña niña que ahora es la luz de sus ojos.

Ahora todos eran una familia feliz.

FIN

Próximo fic : Entre policías y ladrones ( My Little PONY )


End file.
